Pay For Things Unspoken
by My Dear Juliet
Summary: Logan and James like to make each other jealous. But when James pushes it too far, Logan decides to push back, breaking the one rule they have by bringing in another guy. Sexual tension abounds as Logan steps out of his shell to finally make James see.
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings: Rated M for language and sexual themes/situations**

**The next chapter will be up soon so please review and let me know what you think! ^_^**

* * *

><p>It's an interesting relationship that James and Logan have. They each live their lives messing with each other and getting on each other's nerves as friends do, but every once in a while, things switch up and move around to a beat that hasn't surfaced for a while. Something will spark in one of them and cause that boy to, for lack of a better word, become a tease. He'll flaunt the latest girl around and make extra sure to do it in front of the other, just for that fleeting look on the other boy's face.<p>

Because, you see, Logan and James are both very much aware of that special unresolved _thing_ between them. That _thing _that keeps the other boy in their mind much longer than any friend should be. They are aware of it, but can't exactly bring themselves to do anything about it. So instead, they somehow settle on making the other boy jealous. Maybe it's because they just want to be a tease. Or maybe their intent is to push the other far enough for him finally make a move and claim the other as his own.

And James, well, he's pretty much been a colossal jackass lately, knowing full well that Logan and Camille's on-again off-again relationship has pretty much fizzled out. He's taken that knowledge and twisted it around and used it rather callously against the shorter boy in ways that a best friend really shouldn't. Even if somewhere deep in their guts they know they aren't exactly just best friends.

Logan ignores it at first. Or at least he does his best to look away right as James makes a move with the new girl, or makes an exit just in time to miss James display his latest fling. He does a pretty good job with it too, if he may say so. And it all pretty much works in his favor until he walks into their apparently purposely unlocked bedroom to find James buried deep inside some nameless girl. And, yes, it makes his heart drop through the floor, but it wouldn't have been as bad if he hadn't made eye contact with those lusty hazel eyes right as a throaty moan fell out of parted lips.

Logan is sure to be out of there in fucking no time. In fact, he makes sure to do so in such a hurried manner that he ends up running straight into a passing-by Kendall. Said blonde attempts to make conversation over the shorter boy's frazzled appearance, but Logan can't push himself to speak. So instead he brushes past Kendall without a word and locks himself in the bathroom. His hands can't fumble against the shower handle fast enough.

And as the water falls against his heated body, he can't exactly figure out if he's so frustrated because he's fighting back tears, or if it's because his hand finds its way down between his legs and he's suddenly imagining that he's in that nameless girl's place.

* * *

><p>Logan is an expert at giving the cold shoulder, and James is under his icy wrath for a couple days after the incident. The taller boy is more or less used to it, so it only affects him a little bit when they're sitting alone watching a movie one night and he attempts to start a wrestling match. Logan tenses up and leans away from his grabs, his eyebrows drawing together in an annoyed expression.<p>

And James, being James of course, isn't ready to be ignored for this long without a fight, "Damn, Logan. Why don't you pull the stick out of your ass?" he comments pointedly.

This causes Logan to roll his eyes but not break his cold shoulder treatment.

James stares him down, apparently trying to analyze the boy in front of him and finally goes with a frustrated: "I don't get why you're being so grumpy."

That floats in the silence for a moment until Logan clears his throat and moves a little closer to James than necessary. When his eyes flicker up to his, he leans in temptingly and whispers, "You will," before pulling away and walking out of the room.

* * *

><p>Not only is Logan an ice king, he also has the ability to hatch plans in his head that rival those of Kendall Schmidt, the shining schemer of Big Time Rush. At first he doesn't know how to go about his little plot. Should he go around asking people? Is this a Craiglist sort of affair? But then when that little spark in his brain flashes and he figures it out, he stupidly wonders how he couldn't have realized this at the very beginning.<p>

His name is Craig. Craig Something-or-other…Logan has to admit that he doesn't actually know his last name. Regardless, Craig just happens to be in his chemistry class at Palmwoods High. And he also happens to be an actor. And he also happens to be kind of ridiculously hot. Like, the kind of hot that will have James fuming within seconds once he sees him on the arm of his little Logan Mitchell. Because neither of them had ever dared to bring around another guy.

And really, there would be no harm in asking and/or paying someone to pretend to be your gay lover, right? It's just acting practice for him. And James totally fucking deserves every second of it.

So that's the plan. The next day Logan breaks the rules and sits next to his target, his proposal low and hushed as a small smile plays on both of their lips. Craig is pretty much down to pretend fuck with every word that comes out of Logan's mouth. And of course the little sum of money that he offers may or may not help persuade him a bit. It all comes together.

And Logan smirks as he thinks of how James has absolutely no fucking idea how hard his world is going to turn within the next few days.

* * *

><p>A night that James doesn't have a date is a rare one indeed. The world must want Logan to seek revenge, because one of those nights is happening right now, and who is Logan to disappoint the world?<p>

So he gets ready, stationing himself in front of the bathroom mirror in a rather Diamond-esque fashion, taking his time…perfecting every inch of himself…making sure that James catches onto exactly how much effort it being put into someone else.

And James definitely notices. He sneaks in little glances, in fact, trying to discretely determine just what Logan is getting ready for and why it's so damn important that he needs to be in there for forty five minutes. Besides, meticulous care given to appearance is totally _his_ thing. Somewhere back in the real world, Carlos is going on about something Carlos-y. And perhaps he should just forget about Logan for a minute.

"…-because like, you can't chew off that much without knowing you're gonna pass out," said Latino chuckles lightheartedly, "Ya know?"

But James only sort of half-hears him, and mumbles out an: "Mm hm."

This goes on for another ten minutes, Logan perfecting himself in plain sight as James mumbles out noncommittal answers to an obliviously cheerful Carlos. It's all sort of ridiculous, and Logan is thankful for Kendall's absence, as the leader of the group would no doubt point out the ridiculousness, therefore foiling his plan.

"…-just makes you wonder what people are thinking sometimes," Carlos apparently finishes off one of his stories with a smile and a shake of his head.

James is about to make a comment signaling that he's listening, but then Carlos looks up, a beaming smile stretching across his face.

"Wow, Logan," he says almost in awe as his friend appears behind James, "You look totally snazzy!"

"Why thank you," Logan answers back with a friendly wink and a snap of the fingers to boot, because yeah, he _knows_ he looks fucking snazzy, thankyouverymuch.

And he doesn't even wait for James to turn around and look all lusty, eyes blown and mouth dropping when he sees him. He simply walks right past without a word and saunters over to the fridge, feeling the smoldering eyes against his tightly clothed backside as he does so.

Once he grabs a water bottle that he doesn't actually want, Logan saunters back toward their room, making sure not to allow any eye contact between himself and the slightly frustrated looking boy on the couch.

Their room is quiet and empty, and Logan takes the opportunity to readjust these absolutely suffocating skinny jeans that apparently wrap around him in all the right ways. He messes with the buttons on his dark grey vest too, doing his best to make sure they all line up and all that, and to be honest, he feels a little out of character. But that's not enough to stop him.

"So where're you going?" he hears the low voice behind him. And he doesn't even have to turn to know that James is slumped up against the door frame, arms crossed and eyes scrutinizing.

"Out," he answers shortly, busying his hands with folding discarded clothing on his bed.

"Where?" James asks again, the attempt to stay calm apparent in his voice.

But Logan just folds the corner of one of his shirts and plops it back onto the bed, "Dinner."

It's simple enough. And it fully answers the question that the taller boy asked, but apparently it's not all James wants, "With who?" he can hear the boy almost grit out, frustration seeming to take over.

"Why does it matter?" Logan replies casually.

And this makes James pause, the gears in his head nearly audible before he says: "It doesn't."

All discarded clothes now in a neat pile at the head of his bed, Logan takes a breath to steady himself and then turns, his eyes meeting James' for the first time that night as he says, "Then I guess it doesn't matter who I'm going to dinner with," with a small teasing smirk as he walks past him and out the door.

James doesn't move, his feet refusing to follow as he hears keys being picked up from the kitchen table and Carlos bidding Logan a good time.

He pretends not to hear Logan mutter "Don't wait up," before the front door clicks shut.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is what I'm basing Craig's looks after. Just in case you were wondering :)**

./tumblr_llxt1ohV5O1qi9s2zo1_

**Thank you all for the interest in this story and for continuing to read it ^_^ and of course special thanks to those who review. It truly means the world to me...so review again and let me know what you thought! :D**

**On with the story!**

* * *

><p>No, Logan doesn't get lucky that night. And to be honest, he really doesn't give a shit. Because he had underestimated how tiring it was to put so much effort into appearance for one night. And so what if nothing even remotely sexual happened? That wasn't really the plan with Craig anyway. He's pretty much just there to show off to James and talk to and apparently, he's a bonafide schemer just like Logan. They realize this during their "date" that actually does end up being dinner because Logan is absolutely starving once they meet up.<p>

Only Craig's version of scheming can be a little scary, Logan realizes after half a plate of tortellini. They often tend to include some sort of marine animal or a crapload of random objects that they'd be hard pressed to find. So Logan spoons another noodle into his mouth and pats his hand dismissingly on top of Craig's, uttering with a confident smile, "Just leave the planning to me."

* * *

><p>James isn't up pretending to watch TV like Logan assumes he'd be when he gets home that night. True, it is pretty late. And yes, the pretty boy does savor his beauty rest. But something inside Logan twists a little when he doesn't find him waiting up like a worried father.<p>

Does he care at all that he was just in the arms of another person? Well…was pretending to at least?

Deciding that it's simply too late in the evening to fully fret about this, Logan kicks off his shoes and drags his ass to their room, making sure to be quiet when he opens and closes the door.

* * *

><p>Breakfast the next morning is a little more than super awkward, since everyone seems to think it's a good idea to go down to the pool without even waking him or James. Hell, they don't even know where everyone is until they notice that everyone's sandals are gone instead of their shoes. Opting not to join them due to individual stresses, Logan and James find themselves sitting across from each other at the kitchen table, sipping coffee and every once in a while dipping a hand into a bowl of donuts between them.<p>

Logan ignores how James keeps staring at him, his eyes roaming over his face like the smarter boy has absolutely no idea what he's doing.

"So then…" James finally breaks the awkward silence, staring into his coffee cup, "How was she?"

Logan glances up to him, chewing on his bottom lip out of habit, "Hm?" he hums skeptically, not needing to fake the confusion.

This prompts James to tap his fingers anxiously against the table, "Whoever she was," he explains, his voice low. When Logan rises an eyebrow he lets out a sigh and adds, "Last night?" his voice rising a little.

"Oh," the shorter boy nods his head, finally comprehending what's being asked. He offers a nonchalant: "It wasn't a girl."

James chokes into his coffee, rubbing a hand across his mouth as he sets his cup down a little harder than necessary, "What?" he bites.

And Logan just shrugs, doing his best to seem unaffected, "It wasn't a girl. I'm seeing a guy."

"Since when?" James nearly bites his head off before he catches himself and gains composure just as fast, "Since when?" he asks, softer this time, feigning interest.

But Logan can see right through it, "Since yesterday I guess."

"Yeah?"

"Yep."

The awkward silence comes back in full force, and James' fingers are tapping against the table again, his eyes everywhere but the boy in front of him. They had always flaunted girls in each other's faces. It was routine and an unsaid rule. But now Logan's bringing in a guy? That's uncharted territory.

"So do you-…" James starts but then stops himself, opting to take a drink of coffee instead.

Logan looks straight at him, "Do I what?"

And the way James looks like he's trying so hard to contain himself gives Logan a little bit of a victory smile. "I'm going out tonight," he changes the subject quickly, "with the new girl."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," James' fingers are tapping up a storm as he waits a moment and then leans in, seeming unsatisfied with the lack of an opinion from Logan, "Is that it?"

Logan raises an eyebrow, "What?"

"You're not going to say anything?" James questions, his voice rising again and his eyebrows coming together.

Logan simply shrugs, taking a sip from his cup and then offering, "Why would I? You go out on dates all the time."

"Yeah but you-…" he stops himself again, and his eyes close in what seems like a wild attempt to gain control.

"But I what?" Logan presses pointedly, enjoying the position he's in at the moment and not wanting it to end just yet.

James sits there for a moment silently, his eyes staring into the table and his mouth forming into a hard line until he scoots his chair briskly away from the table, "Nothing," he grits out and then makes his way to the sink to dump his unfinished coffee down the drain.

"Alright," Logan mumbles, trying to fight back a conquering smirk when he adds, "I'm going out tonight too, by the way."

James' shoulder stiffen, his head hanging at the sink. The silence overtakes them for a moment, and then he's pushing out, "I don't care," and walking away.

* * *

><p>Oh, how that bathroom swirls overpoweringly with testosterone and heavy egos that night, each boy with their own side of the sink: James' side covered with hair care products and combs of all different sizes, and Logan's side almost just as bad.<p>

Their elbows collide with each other every couple of minutes, earning disgruntled noises from both sides. Other than that, the boys go about perfecting themselves wordlessly, each staring at their appearance in the mirror.

James sprays a rather generous amount of something around his hair, leaving a towering sticky cloud that Logan just so happens to inhale.

"God!" he chokes, leaning over the sink and coughing with his eyes squeezed shut, "Use enough?"

"Yeah, thanks," James answers with a proud cheeky smile. It's unexpected, but welcomed just the same. "You didn't though."

Logan looks up at him through the mirror, confusion apparent on his face, "What?"

James hovers the spray can to the side of his friend's head, finger perched on nozzle, "Allow me."

"James, don't," he orders, the stern look plastered all over his face losing authenticity when a small smile starts to creep forward, "I will kill you." He knows he's supposed to be all sexy and mysterious, but it's hard when the other boy suddenly jumps into his childish mode.

"Will you?" James grins playfully, moving his hand forward like he's going to spray it.

"I will."

_SPRAAAAAY_

"James Diamond!" Logan shouts, only to become a choking mess as the hair spray settles onto his tongue.

But James is smiling wider than he has ever seen, that flash of playfulness dancing in his eyes as he sprays another long cloud over the other boy's head.

And Logan really can't go down without a fight. So he grabs another can from the counter and presses his finger down on top of the nozzle as hard as he can straight at the taller boy in front of him.

Thus begins the Diamond vs. Mitchell battle of the century, each boy trying not to grin like an idiot and not really succeeding as they wave their arms at each other and in the air, a sticky cloud descending onto them. Logan puts a hand out, backing up slowly in the tiny bathroom as James pressed forward, a snickering laugh escaping him.

"Give up!" the taller boy teases loudly, his voice breaking through the mass of spraying sounds.

And Logan laughs, his heart feeling light as he gives one more good spray and shouts, "Yeah right!"

That's when the back of his legs hit the bathtub and he loses his balance, arms swinging as he's catapulted backwards. Every speck of cheerfulness immediately erases from James' face, sudden worry replacing it as he lurches forward, one arm wrapping around Logan's back and the other cushioning the back of his head as he goes down for the count.

It almost seems to happen in slow motion, their wide eyes connecting the whole way down as Logan is more or less eased down into the tub, James doing a sort of half twist to make sure he doesn't land on him.

When Logan comes to his senses, James is settled next to him, both of their legs hanging out of the bathtub.

"Thanks," he wheezes out, his voice a little off from all of the contamination. At least it's that and he's not in a coma from hitting his head against the wall.

James nods silently, a hand coming up to his usually perfect locks only to be met with a sticky mess, "My hair…" he utters frailly.

This prompts Logan to chuckle softly and point out: "_My_ hair," bringing his fingers through the short dark hair until it points up in a silly little half Mohawk.

James smiles, and then reaches out to push the sad excuse for a hairstyle down, "So much for all that time we spent getting ready," he mutters, and neither of them can really tell if he sounds upset or not.

Logan shifts against the hard white ceramic beneath him and reaches a hand up to the shower handle, turning it before the other boy can say anything.

When the water falls down on them, matting their once sticky hair to their foreheads and plastering their clothes to their bodies, Logan glances over to James, who looks like he's trying to hold in a grin.

"I guess we aren't going out on our dates tonight," James mumbles, his eyes still closed from the water hitting his face.

Logan simply lets the smile take over his face, his head lying against the back of the wall. "No," he agrees softly, "I guess we aren't."

They sit like that for a few moments, just letting the shower pour all over them and their expensive clothes. It proves to be pretty relaxing until they look up and Kendall is standing in the doorway, eyes narrowed and a single eyebrow raised to his hairline. That's when Carlos slowly leans his head into the doorway too, sporting his own uncertain look.

The other boys stare back expressionlessly from their spot in the bathtub, until they both tilt their heads and say in unison: "Can I help you?"

* * *

><p>Their little moment where they reverted back to being eight year olds doesn't last. James kind of drifts away after he changes clothes and Logan does the same, realization hitting him now that the event has passed. Yes, it was kind of awesome goofing around like that, but in the end, James had successfully gotten Logan to not go out on his date. And that pretty much seems like the only motive. Logan tries to make himself feel better in every way possible but he can't shake the feeling that he lost. He lost to James. The least the narcissistic boy could've done was make a move on him. But no. He kept him home for the sake of keeping him home.<p>

This is where Logan makes a promise to himself to stay on target.

This is where Logan makes a promise to himself to not fall for anything James tries again.

The next night he goes through his routine. Perfect hair, prefect cologne, utterly tormenting clothes that drag James' eyes along with them as Logan moves about the room.

* * *

><p>He has to admit he likes the attention. He likes how he can see James pull his lip in between his pearly white teeth from the reflection in the refrigerator door. He likes how he can feel his eyes trailing over every inch, every curve of his body. He especially likes it when he gets caught looking.<p>

"Need something?" Logan says offhandedly or something along those lines every time his eyes meet those darkened hazel ones.

This makes James clear his throat and suddenly find something else very interesting, muttering an indistinct fragmented sentence under his breath.

But it doesn't stop him from glancing back up again once Logan turns back around.

And Logan loves every fucking second of it.

* * *

><p>He loves it so much that he does it again the next night.<p>

James is sitting on his bed immersed in some sort of fashion magazine that is aimed towards 17 year old girls and him. His eyebrows come together and his mouth parts when his eyes scan over the colorful patterns on the dresses that the skinny little models are wearing. It can be sort of endearing. But Logan doesn't really care at this exact moment.

Because he walks into their room minus a shirt, black skinny jeans hanging dangerously low on his hips as he smoothly buckles his belt and heads toward his closet.

And when he hears the crinkle of a magazine, he anticipates the feeling of those smoldering eyes burning against his creamy skin. Exactly what he had expected. He expects the air in the room to thicken as he reaches up to pull at one of his shirts, the muscles in his back no doubt flexing in some sort of tantalizing way. He expects it all. The only thing he doesn't expect is the sound of James' bed creaking weightlessly and then the soft fabric of a shirt brushing against his bare back moments later.

His movements falter for a split second, but then Logan reaches back up again, pulling at a vest like he's trying to figure out what he's going to wear. But even if he actually wanted to, he wouldn't be able to concentrate. Because suddenly that soft feeling against his back gets a little heavier and an arm is hovering around him, fingers touching down and moving in feather-light patterns against the prominent muscles in his stomach.

Logan swallows, his eyes fluttering shut for a moment as James' fingers run along the side of his abdomen, finally finding their way against the curve of his hip bone that's peeking over the top of his pants. He wants to say something, but he knows it'll come out in a less than dominant fashion, so he pulls the vest off the hanger with a tug and closes his closet without a word.

Two dark eloquent eyes peer into him when he turns around. Then they trace down lower, hungrily taking everything in and then meeting with his again. Logan stares back challengingly, running his tongue along his bottom lip, only to turn and take a step away. But suddenly James has him by the shoulders and he's tugging him back and pressing him tight against the closet, his firm grip not letting go.

Logan lets out a firm sigh, a hard line forming at his jaw as he stares straight back at James, not a single weak bone felt in his body. He can see the way James swallows roughly, something flashing across his eyes that neither of them can put their finger on.

And then James allows one hand to stay tight against Logan's shoulder as the other smoothly runs down his chest, coming to rest at those alluring contours of tense muscle under soft skin once again. Every line he draws is pathed by a fiery streak that burns into the shorter boy, and he's enjoying it far too much.

Logan catches himself. He catches the way his eyes almost drift shut again and the way the feeling of James' fingers are going straight down. He's about to pull away when the echo of his name is being called from outside their room and suddenly Kendall is sticking his head in the door way.

"Have you seen my-…" Kendall trails off, his voice dying out as he is met with a no doubt awkward scene, "Uhh…"

James and Logan turn their heads at the same time but don't move any further, even though they should because Kendall has that narrowed, analyzing eyes thing going on again. That's a record for them. Twice in two days.

When nothing but silence is accomplished, Kendall pushes out a skeptic: "I'll find it myself…" and then disappears just as suddenly as he had appeared.

After a slight moment of getting over what just happened, the two look back at each other again, Logan pushing James' hand away from him in aggravation. But James swiftly grabs his wrist in the air, pressing forward once more before murmuring: "Don't go out tonight."

It's heavy and demanding and everything that is James Diamond. But Logan isn't about to fall again. He isn't about to give in on all he's worked for simply because James says to.

So he jerks his wrist out of James' clutches and pushes him far enough away to side step and disappear, just like the blonde before him.

That night when he's out with Craig, Logan tries not to think about James and those fingers and how he left him standing there.

He tries not to wonder if maybe James's fingers find their way against his own body that night. A body wrought with need and craving a touch.

He tries not to think about the way James' mouth would drop open, eyes shut tight and the slick sheen of sweat that would glisten over his body as that final movement pulls him over the edge and he's slurring curse words over moans of Logan's name.

He tries not to think of any of it. But he does just the same.


	3. Chapter 3

**So my computer has been whacked out and wouldn't let me fix the link for what Craig looks like last chapter...or maybe it did but I can't see that it updated...**

**REGARDLESS...if you go to my profile and scroll to the bottom of my bio, there's a link for what I'm basing Craig's looks after. Take a look! Or if you don't give a fuck, don't look! ^_^**

**This chapter kind of got away from me so it's rather on the long side. Don't know if that's a good or bad thing.**

**Enjoy! And don't forget to review! Please and thank you ^_^**

* * *

><p>It's another routinely gorgeous day at the Palmwoods pool. The sun shines down and the soft breeze floats by at just the right strength. It's all picture perfect, like it's somebody's job to make sure the weather is 100% faultless.<p>

And Logan isn't complaining, because he may or may not have a rather gorgeous view from his pool chair as well. He almost feels like a spy, the dark sunglasses perched on the bridge of his nose acting as the perfect cover as his eyes scan over the more than flawlessly toned body of none other than James Diamond. He's in the water, you see, paying absolutely no attention to the fact that someone is eye-fucking him. He's having way too much fun trying to dunk Carlos' head in the water, the latter of the two doing the same to him only minutes before.

Logan can feel the corners of his mouth begin to stretch upward when Carlos lets out a cackle that quickly morphs into a shriek of terror, James towering over him from behind. And just as the taller boy swoops in for the kill, Logan's view gets cut off by an annoyingly pale chest.

"So why do I keep finding you in compromising positions with James?"

Logan's eyes shift back and forth, his eyebrows drawing together, "Nice to see you too, Kendall."

The boy in front of him expresses one of those impatient looks that he's perfected, shifting on the end of the chair, "No seriously, why do I keep walking in on you two?"

Logan resists the urge to shrug and instead says rather pointedly: "Because you keep looking into rooms you shouldn't be looking into."

This earns a roll of the eyes, "Well that doesn't make me feel any better."

"That's unfortunate."

"I'm concerned."

A towering splash sends water cascading onto the pavement behind Kendall, who doesn't break his zeroed-in stare. "I can see that," Logan muses, offering a quick gesture toward the blonde's face.

But apparently Kendall's in one of his no nonsense moods, because he leans back a little and narrows his eyes, "Aren't you already seeing that one guy?"

"Craig," Logan answers tersely, "And yes, I'm seeing him. So what?"

"So I didn't figure you to be the type to whore around while you're already with someone."

This time it's Logan's turn to narrow his eyes, his voice coming out with more venom than usual, "I'm not _whoring around_."

"Umm, you're letting another guy practically feel you up," Kendall spells out quite clearly, his wide eyes roaming around with blatancy, "I'm thinking that's pretty much on the path to full-blown whoring around."

An apathetic waves floats over Logan, his eyes making their way to where James is now visible and laughing about something, "Whatever, Kendall. I don't see why you think it's necessary to inject yourself into this situation."

"Really?" the other boy says tiredly with a slight raise of his eyebrows and a broad motion to himself, "Because I'm me?"

Logan nods sarcastically to this.

But Kendall keeps going, "Because you and James are both my friends? And because there's no possible way for this to end without someone getting pissed or upset?" They all come out as smartass reasons that end up turning into questions, all just to make Logan feel dumb. And it's doing a hell of a job.

"You know, Kendall," he interjects with a fake smile, raising a hand and pointing at him fondly, "Thank heavens we have a saint like you around. We'd all be damned to hell if it weren't for you saving us all the time."

"Wow. You're being an ass," Kendall deadpans.

Another wave of pool water climbs at them, again just stopping short of the blonde at the end of the chair. Logan half wishes that it would just soak him already, but he decides to say this instead: "Kendall, I know what I'm doing. I know everything that could go wrong and I know everything that could happen in between. So if you don't mind, I'd like to continue with my life without you hovering over me."

"Fine," Kendall declares concisely, raising his hands in a defeated matter and then slapping them down onto his legs, "But when everything falls to pieces and you end up with nobody, don't come whining to me."

"There'll be no need," Logan finishes, staring at him sternly.

So Kendall just shakes his head a little, rising from the end of the chair. He takes a step but before moving any farther, looks back, something new floating in his eyes when he says quietly, "…could you just watch out for James?"

This hits Logan in a way that he doesn't expect. It wraps around his heart and pulls at it in needy tugs. But he swallows it down, face becoming dark as he asks, "Don't tell me you suddenly care about James?"

And Kendall simply shrugs, digging his hands in his pockets as he calls out in a bitter, almost sad voice, "Somebody has to."

* * *

><p>You know when an idea is put into your head and it sits there and grows and inflates until you're thinking about it all the damn time which makes it turn into a pit in your stomach that won't let go?<p>

Logan's feeling that right now.

He's trying his hardest to shake that feeling that Kendall knows more than he should. Not only that, but Kendall has the nerve to actually take James' side on the whole thing. He doesn't want James getting hurt in the end of this. It's ridiculous to think about, and yet…Logan just can't rip his brain away from it.

God damn that boy and his need to crawl into his head and lay annoying little eggs of shame and guilt.

Suddenly feeling cornered in his own plan, Logan decides to take this to the only other person who would give him an honest opinion. The only one who he could talk to without feeling truly awkward.

"So Carlos, I'm going to give you a situation and I want you to tell me what you think about it."

The Latino looks up innocently from the comic book that's laid across the floor under his nose, "'Kay."

Well, that was certainly easy enough. Logan sits next to where his friend is sprawled out on the floor, legs bent at the knees and crossed in the air. Maybe he should have planned out what he was going to say before simply barreling headfirst into this, "Well…you're dating someone…"

Carlos props himself up on his elbows, a concerned look washing over his face, "I haven't had a date in like, a month."

That rather depressing notion stops Logan's train of thought, causing him to come to grabs with what's happening. When he does, he shakes his head, "No, Carlos. This is for the situation I'm telling you about. It's hypothetical."

"Oh. I thought you meant you found me a date," Carlos pouts. When Logan offers him another apologetic shake of the head, he speaks quietly, "Sorry. Go ahead."

Not exactly sure how to go about it, Logan just decides to speak and whatever comes out, comes out (even if that usually doesn't work out too swimmingly for him), "Alright. Say you've got a girlfriend. And you like her, but the only reason you're going out with her is to make someone else jealous—"

"Why would you just go out with someone because of that?" Carlos interrupts seriously, his voice growing higher and more guiltless.

It kills Logan, because maybe he should've realized that if Carlos takes James' side too, it'll be much more depressing. But he pushes on, "Well…because you really like the other girl. A lot."

"Who do you like more though?"

Logan taps his fingers on the sides of his thighs, "Not your girlfriend."

Carlos seems to mull this over in his head, his eyes scanning the high ceiling of their apartment, "So this person is going out with a girl that he kinda likes just to make another girl that he actually likes jealous?"

"Yes," he answers after a quick need to find the answer on the ceiling too, "Is that wrong?"

The boy on the floor shrugs, his nose crinkling up as he whispers, "He kinda sounds like a jerk."

That pit in Logan's stomach is doing nothing but growing, "Well," he tries to quickly persuade him, "What if the _other girl_ is a real jerk? And constantly makes him jealous? And this is just a way for him to finally get back to her and show her that it sucks to be jerked around like that and it should never happen again because all he's trying to accomplish is to get him to realize that I love him?"

They sit there in awkward silence for a moment, Carlos squinting as he tries to decode everything that was just said, "Wait," he mumbles, looking up at his friend, "Did you say 'I'? And 'him'?"

Logan's face drains of all color. Well fuck, he sure hopes to God he didn't, "No." And suddenly he wishes he could have a rewind and erase button for his damn big mouth.

Carlos looks like his brain is working so hard that a small cloud of smoke should be rising from his head, "But…wait…"

"You know," Logan tries to swallow that nervous chuckle that's threatening to break free, "Let's just say that the only reason this person is doing this is because he's been hurt really bad by the one he's trying to make jealous."

That little cloud of smoke fizzles out and Carlos tilts his head, looking at Logan with a finished expression, "Then…I'd have to say that that would suck. And I guess I would get why he would do something like that."

The swirling stomach pit lightens and Logan fights back the smile that's approaching, "Really?"

"Well yeah. I mean, sometimes you can only take so much of people being mean to you. 'Specially when you like 'em a lot," Carlos shrugs again, his mouth turning up at one end in a supposing manner.

And Logan just sits there contently, "You're right, Carlos," he declares, staring off into nothing as his pride is replenished, "There's nothing wrong with it."

"Yeah…"

With that, Carlos goes back to skimming through the colorful glossy pages of his comic book, leaving Logan to get lost in his ego for a brief moment. Now James isn't the only one with someone on his side.

"Hey Logan?"

The daydreaming boy snaps his head over to him, apparently caught off guard, "Yeah?"

Carlos lets his chin rest on his propped up hand, "Next time you come to me with a situation, can you think about what you're going to say before you ask? That was confusing."

Logan smiles, a slight blush of embarrassment creeping over his cheeks, "Sure thing."

* * *

><p>Now rejuvenated with confidence that he's not being a total jackass, Logan delves back into his plan with full force. It's a Tuesday night so everyone is home. Which means James is home. Which means James is in their room sulking about something.<p>

Logan creaks open their door, sticking half his body in, "Yo James…"

The mentioned boy raises an unimpressed eyebrow from his bed, "_Yo _Logan, you're not black."

"And _you're_ not a seventeen year old girl, yet you continue to read those fashion magazines," retorts a rather stuck up Logan as he eyes him up and down with a skeptical look.

A sigh escapes from James, his eyes becoming half lidded and unenthused, "Did you need something or are you just here to be a prick?"

The shorter boy's head lolls from side to side as if he's considering his answer, replying with a final, "I need something."

Still unimpressed, "What."

"I need you to help me."

"That's nice."

But Logan shuts the door anyway, sauntering over to the side of James' bed where the unhappy boy sits, "You seem to be an expert at ogling the clothes I wear. So in your opinion, is this outfit too dressy for a movie?" he asks, holding his arms out in front of him to model the dark blue button up shirt that he took the liberty to roll the sleeves up on.

James sets his magazine down with a huff and stands, pushing Logan back as he does so in order to get enough room. He figures he might as well just give him an honest answer, him being the fashion master and all. After a quick look up and down his attire, James says, "Your pants are a little too tight."

Not actually even expecting a response, and now being given a negative one, Logan's eyebrows draw together in insult, "No they aren't."

But James' face says otherwise as he leans to the side a little to get a better look at the clinging black fabric, "You asked for my opinion and I'm telling you. They're really tight."

Logan fights the urge to cross his arms and stomp away like a child who doesn't get their way, "I like them," he declares.

"So do I."

That blunt opinion has Logan doing a quick double take, giving it his all to not sound compliant, "What? You just said they're too tight."

"They are," James explains with a smirk before he steps closer, his voice becoming low and sultry, "But they make your ass look really sexy," and with that, he wraps his arms around the shorter boy's frame and plants his hands straight on his ass, accenting it with a firm squeeze, "And insanely fuck-able."

And oh, Logan has never had to try this hard to not lose everything and turn into a submissive pile of slush in James' hands, "Maybe that's why I wear them."

That smirk doesn't leave James' flawless face, "Maybe that's why I can't stop staring at you."

The situation is slipping out of Logan's control. Again. And that is simply unacceptable, so Logan counters, saying, "Too bad I'm not going to the movie with _you_, then. Isn't it?"

"It is. That guy's no good for you anyway."

"Well that's rather unfortunate," Logan starts, ready to get back control. Ready to drop the bomb, "because he's here and I want you to meet him."

Logan imagines the sound of a plane whistling down through the atmosphere and crashing noisily into the earth. And that's pretty much what James' face looks like.

The hands immediately withdraw from his backside and James stares at him sternly, "You're joking."

"Nope," the smirk on Logan's face is fake. Because really, all he wants to do is stand there and have James grab his ass some more, "Just for a couple minutes. Come on."

"Um, let me think about that," James' voice drips with venomous sarcasm, not even trying to sound apologetic, "How about no fucking way?"

"_Or_, how about you do this for me and then I'll owe you something," Logan proposes, letting the proposition linger in the air in hopes of coaxing the stubborn boy out of the room.

This idea must be contemplated vigorously in James' head, because he stands there, arms crossed and glaring daggers until he rolls his eyes and lets out a frustrated huff, "Whatever."

* * *

><p>When the two finally emerge from their room, Craig is deep in conversation with Kendall, something Logan 10,000% doesn't expect.<p>

"Craig," he calls out just the same, putting a friendly smile on and walking over to the boy, James trailing sort of close behind, "I see you've already met Kendall."

"Yeah, he was actually telling me about the time you got stuck going backwards on that swirly slide you guys have," Craig says with a chuckle, "I'm sure that was an interesting sight."

"Only for anyone looking up the slide," Kendall remarks with an awkward tilt back and forth on his toes.

"I'm going to totally sidestep that whole conversation and start a new one," Logan announces, storing in mind that Kendall needs to be reprimanded later. He steps to the side, allowing for a clear space between the two boys and stating, "Craig, this is James. James, Craig."

There's an absurdly awkward handshake shared, and Craig is of course the first one to speak.

"It's nice to meet you."

"I'm sure," James says in the nicest way he can muster.

Logan is thankful when Craig lets it go, "Logan always talks about you. I was wondering if I was ever going to actually meet you."

James slaps a half-ass smile on his face, "Well here we are."

"Yep. Here we are…"

Logan is quick to save the conversation, suddenly wondering where all of this concern is actually coming from, "So we're seeing that Bradley Cooper movie tonight," he intervenes, stepping next to Craig with an enthusiastic smile.

Kendall has disappeared somewhere.

"That's wonderful," James deadpans, the half-ass smile still hanging on.

Logan doesn't really expect anything more, "Well I know you find him attractive."

"I do."

"He _is_ kind of hot," Craig adds on with a slightly uneasy chuckle.

Awkward silence.

"'Kay, I'm going to bed," James suddenly snaps, no traces of a smile anywhere to be found.

And with that, he's halfway to their door and shutting it behind him in no time.

Logan and Craig share a glance, "That was kind of painful," the latter admits, "I'm glad this wasn't real or I would probably not date you anymore." It's said with a joking smile, but Logan tilts his head just the same.

"Really?"

"Yeah," he chuckles, "James would scare me off in two seconds."

"That's understandable," Logan smiles, his heart doing some sort of weird flippy thing inside his chest. He doesn't know what it means or what part it's reacting to. He just knows its happening.

They go to the movie. Logan doesn't really watch it. He's too busy thinking about James grabbing his ass.

* * *

><p>The room is dark and indecipherable. A massive black void that is simply existing around Logan and all that he can make out and focus on are the hands roaming up and down his body. It takes him a moment to distinguish both pairs, one smaller and more hesitant, but only by a little compared to the other larger, calloused hands that grab and rub and move around in confident, needy movements down his stomach until-<p>

"Logan," someone calls out from the void, voice heightening at the end almost as if it was a question.

Logan swallows, eyes searching up into the blackness above him until a fuzzy silhouette that matches the voice comes into view, "Craig?"

The face disappears, dipping down towards his waist and he can feel the way the button on his pants is being popped open. A pit grows in his stomach as everything starts to swirl and a warm wet feeling is wrapping around the erection that he didn't even know he has. A rush pushes over him, but that other pair of hands is still roaming, running against his chest and suddenly his shirt has vanished, leaving him exposed to the cold air. Craig dips his head lower, and Logan squeezes his eyes shut, feeling the moan build up in his throat.

And just before it can escape, someone is hovering over him, broad shoulders and perfectly messy brown hair coming into view. Logan's heart sinks. The darkness around the figure above him vanishes and he can literally feel those familiar hazel eyes peer straight into his soul.

That wet heat around Logan disappears, only to surround him again, fully this time. Logan's mouth drops open, his stomach swirling as a noise that doesn't sound like his voice comes out of his throat. It's caught off when the figure above him swoops down and presses his lips against his, tongue taking no time to delve in and explore.

It's all so chaotic, and Logan can't help but feel like he's falling to pieces, the lips around him and pressed against his both moving at a painstaking pace.

When he gets the strength to open his eyes, his heart flips and sinks straight through the bed. Because Craig is gone, and now it's too pairs of smoldering hazel eyes glancing back up at him, lost in a dark lusty cloud.

He swallows roughly, the lips placing needy open-mouthed kisses down his neck, across his chest and against the curve of his hip bone and down down down until they're both in Craig's place, taking turns to wrap Logan in the wet heat of their mouths.

"Oh my God…" Logan groans, his eyebrows coming together as everything swirls in the black void around him. He wills himself to keep it together, the task growing harder and harder with every wet popping noise and the replacement of attention, "God, James…"

And just as that bubbly feeling in his stomach reaches its limit, the warmth is gone. The cool air hits him and Logan sits up, confused with the sudden lack of attention. And then it all makes sense, because his eyes fall on the figures kneeling at the end of the bed, arms wrapping around each other and one's hand pulling at the back of the other's neck. Their tongues work against each other's like clockwork, fluidly running in and out and sucking on a bottom lip.

Logan can't help but stare, mouth dropping open and mind blown.

Especially when one of them pulls at the other's bottom lip, letting it sit in their pearly white teeth until the other one lets out a deep, lustful moan.

That's when Logan jerks and his eyes are open and the room is still. No indescribable black void. No James making out with himself at the bottom of his bed. Everything is normal.

Because now he's awake.

Logan's heart beats heavily against his chest as he takes a deep breath and stares up at his ceiling, trying not to notice the slick sheen of sweat covering his body. He goes to move his legs, only to realize that they are all tangled up in his sheets. That's when he notices the terribly obvious bulge in his boxers.

"_Awesome,"_ he thinks to himself with a sigh.

And that's when his ears pick up on that noise that's suddenly connecting in his brain. It's the quiet but noticeable sound of sheets rustling in a smooth rhythm. Logan blinks, feeling the urge to move around until he hears the sheets' rhythm pick up pace and a slightly strangled moan float over from the bed next to him.

Logan's eyes widen.

He lies there motionless, not exactly sure what to do.

Another low hushed moan struggles out, accompanied by a few heavy breaths, and Logan tries not to notice the way his own problem throbs at the sound. That's when it hits him.

Was he talking in his sleep when he was dreaming? And more importantly, what exactly did he say?

He shuts his eyes, letting a quiet, "Fuck," slip past his lips.

And he immediately regrets it when the rustling noises suddenly stop, almost sounding like it's done in a panicky way. A stale silence settles over them, neither of them moving an inch like they're trying to decide if the other is asleep or not.

That's when a husky, "Logan…?" floats through the air, causing him to swallow roughly.

But Logan doesn't dare answer, or move at all for that matter. He stays glued to his spot, shutting his eyes for good measure. And he's glad he does, because only a few moments later those damn sheets rustle again and a noticeable presence hovers at the side of his bed.

It's one of those heart sinking moments where all you want to do is stop time and move or make a sound because all you can focus on is your heart beating and how suddenly nervous you are because you're blind. And being blind is the last thing Logan wants to be right now. Because there's one more break in the air when James moves, and then the feeling of fingers brushing experimentally over the bulge in his boxers.

Logan's breath hitches in the back his throat and he does his absolute best not to show any more signs that he's awake, but it's the hardest thing he's ever had to do. Because now he's anticipating it. He's waiting for that teasing brush of fingers against him to happen again.

And it's even worse as he tries not to image James standing there, shirtless and with a bulge of his own pressing against his boxers.

God damn, Logan wants to take a peak.

He wants to reach out and feel him.

Suddenly James' hand is back, only more aggressive as he palms down against Logan. And it's so quick and so needy that Logan can't help the moan that slips through as his body betrays him and rocks into James' hand.

And James must panic, because his presence backs off immediately and disappears into the darkness, leaving Logan to sit up with wanting eyes and a sense of emptiness.

But James isn't even in the room. He's vanished into thin air and all Logan wants to do is sit there and pout and wait for him to come back. Because, _really_? They were so close. Maybe if he hadn't been so nervous and pretending to sleep, they would've actually gotten somewhere.

Logan throws himself back against the bed with an irritated groan. Talk about unsatisfying. And to top it all off, he's even harder than when he woke up from his dream.

That thought makes something in his stomach twist a little. So he lets out a sigh and tries his best to fall asleep, which doesn't work, just as he suspected it wouldn't.

So instead Logan takes a deep breath, steadies himself, and shamelessly jacks himself off, remembering the sight of the two James's wrapping their lips around him.

He has a feeling that sight will be stuck in his head for a long time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long time without a post. I've been packing everything up and getting ready to move back into college. It was my birthday too :) **

**This chapter also got away from me, more so than the last one...so it's rather long. There's going to be one more chapter after this. Warning: not terrible but pretty graphic themes in this one. You were warned!**** So without further ado, here's Chapter 4.**

* * *

><p>Logan wakes up the next morning feeling, to put it bluntly, rather dazed and confused. His sheets are all tangled around his legs and the feeling of the soft material of his boxers is grazing his ankles. After a quick mini panic attack, every thought and image from the previous night comes flooding back into his mind, and suddenly he's pretty sure he'd rather take being confused.<p>

Last night had been pretty much the peak of Logan's sexual frustration, and what's worse is he let the only answer walk out of the room without a single word or even a movement. God damn his sudden stage fright when James had been _right fucking there_, practically about to get him off.

A sound echoes from the kitchen and Logan turns with a tired groan, untangling his legs from the nest of stark white bed sheets, apparently deeming now to be a good time to pull his boxers up. It's not like he's baring it all for anyone to see anyway; James never came back last night.

That thought brings a lump to his throat but he immediately tries to swallow it down. Perhaps this has gone on for far enough. Maybe no matter what he does, James will never go the extra step and fix things between them. Maybe no matter what he does, James won't man up and just claim Logan as his.

Logan's eyes close slowly, an empty void opening up in his chest. No matter how confident he's seemed on the outside, every day, every time he pulled away from James, everything was shattering around him. And he just kept walking, head high in the air and heart plummeting to the ground. He's lying. And while he's a damn good liar, he can never ever convince himself that everything is going according to plan. That he's not just making everything worse.

Another sort of metallic clanking sound comes from the kitchen, lifting Logan out of his despairing thoughts. Lying around feeling sorry for himself won't accomplish anything anyway. So he slips his legs off the side of his bed, taking in a deep breath before rising and pulling on a shirt to cover his pale frame.

Walking into the sunlit living room is enough of a contrast to have Logan's eyes automatically slip closed, trying to adjust just like when he used to get up in the morning for school. The telltale smell of freshly brewed coffee floats through his senses, and yeah…that's pretty much all he wants right now. A big ass cup of coffee that he can drown himself in.

But when his eyes finally ease open, he knows that's not all he'll be getting. Because a thin blonde girl is sitting on their counter, legs wrapped and lips attached to none other than James, who is obviously too distracted to even realize that they're not alone anymore.

Logan stands there, blinking slowly with a tired face. But he doesn't say anything or launch into hysterics. He simply twists his head, earning a satisfying pop, and heads over to the other counter to get that cup of coffee he wants. He'll be damned if he's going to participate in drama this morning.

A small giggle comes from the enamored couple, and Logan responds by grabbing his favorite Batman mug and pouring a generous amount of coffee into it. Yes, his heart tears open a little with every small, puckered kissing noise, but as stated before: Logan is a damn good liar. And he's lying straight to everyone's face as he drifts about the kitchen, seemingly unaffected.

One good accidental slam of a cupboard is enough for the other two to nearly jump through the ceiling.

"Jesus!" James exclaims, his voice breathy and hoarse as his shoulders remain tense.

Logan offers a truly fake smile, "Oh hey. Yeah. I'm here." His words come out dry and bitter. He knows James is the only one catching on, "Hey, don't let me interrupt. It _is_ only 9:15 in the morning, after all."

That last comment is easier to see through, Logan's irritation with how quickly James has decided to begin whoring around very apparent.

James straightens his shirt and the girl hops down from the counter, her flip flops making an obnoxious clicking noise on impact, "Uh, Logan…" he attempts to make things straight, "This is Kayla."

Logan doesn't give a fuck who she is, "Nice to meet you," he offers with spot-on sparkling manners anyway.

She smiles and nods to him, her chest rising and falling in a not so subtle attempt to stifle her heavy breathing. They can both tell how awkward she feels, but it's uncertain if either of them really care enough to do anything about it.

James taps his fingers against the cold counter, forcing out, "So…how'd you sleep?"

"Like a log," Logan replies calmly, bringing his mug up to his lips.

This has James stiffen a bit, everyone can see it, "Yeah? No weird dreams or anything?"

Logan knows where this is going before it even starts. Yes James, he remembers you jacking off in bed. He remembers you hovering over him while he "slept". He remembers every single little thing you did last night, "Nope. Slept pretty soundly."

The girl stands there, eyes roaming about the apartment in an awkward fashion as the boys stare at each other, trying to analyze what the other is thinking or what's going to happen next.

That's when James speaks up, smacking his hand against the counter for emphasis, "Well. Me and Kayla are going to stay in and watch a movie tonight."

"Sounds fun," Logan mutters with his best unaffected voice, "What movie?"

"I don't know," he taller boy shrugs, a small smile playing across as he goes on, "But why don't you and Craig join us?"

"Really?" this comes out more dumbfounded than Logan really cares to notice, so he straightens up immediately, "Ok. I'll go call him."

There's a small moment when their eyes connect, and something unnamable is shared between them. Logan shakes it off and retreats to their room, ignoring how the sounds of kissing recommence as soon as he turns his back to them.

* * *

><p>That night the living room is dark except for the light from the movie playing against their skin and the walls around them. It tints their faces a light blue, and can be a little blinding if looked into for too long.<p>

So Logan chooses to make use of the quiet moment, squeezed between the arm of the couch and Craig to his right, James somehow on the other side of Craig and his girl against the other arm of the couch.

He leans over and whispers something to Craig just loud enough for James to hear. And he knows that James hears because he can see the way he shifts against the couch, adjusting himself and smoothly laying an arm around the girl's shoulders next to him. She giggles, he smiles, Logan taps his fingers against his thighs lightly, and Craig picks up on every single emotion bouncing around.

Logan tries not to go back to formulating plans in his head instead of just relaxing to the movie. He ends up walking himself through possibilities anyway, and then shoots them down by the second step, reminding himself that doing anything to provoke James' jealousy will just lead to something terrible. But it's really difficult to sit there like a good boy when he hears James muttering something to her, a quiet gasp coming out of her as she giggles again.

Logan crosses his legs.

Craig glances over at him out of the corner of his eye.

Too much tension…

And despite his best efforts to stick to his plan of being good, Logan feels the stupid little giggles chafe against his skin and he can't take it anymore, so he ends up doing the most instinctual thing he can think of. The one thing that will have James' attention on him instead of that girl.

Logan turns his head, leans forward, and captures Craig's lips with deadly accuracy, earning a genuinely surprised noise from the back of the boy's throat. He lets his lips sit against his for a moment and then glances up toward James, who is very much aware of what is going on and is staring right back at him, his mouth falling open just a bit in what seems as disbelief.

Knowing those hazel eyes are locked onto him, Logan closes his and deepens the kiss, making sure his tongue runs across Craig's lips just hard enough to be seen.

He can actually hear James swallow roughly just a few inches away, and his heart dips a little bit, kind of surprised that his plan is actually working. Logan glances back again, ready to put on more of a show, but when his eyes roam for James' he's met with the side of the girl's shirt. Logan quickly breaks away from Craig, who he's sure is happy he did so, and can't help but have his own mouth drop open a little when he sees James pulling the girl into his lap, their lips connected and hungry and everything that Logan wants.

"Fuck," he mutters to himself, tearing his eyes away from the two only to be met with Craig shifting around and ending up straight into his lap, looking down at him with scheming eyes. It's a kind of knowing look that screams 'we can't go down without a fight' and Logan has to admit that he's surprised that this guy is going so far for him.

When Logan and James make eye contact again, they're both grabbing onto separate people's waists, pulling them down into kisses and deepened breaths. Logan's hand slides up against Craig's neck, gently pulling him down more and rising up into his lips, secretly wishing he could just switch and it could be James. But the taller boy is moving against his own person, her hair cascading down her shoulders as he tugs on her bottom lip with his teeth.

Logan tries to calm down, tries to convince himself that he's not practically having an orgy in his living room, that he's not inches away from James in this compromising situation and it's _his_ lips his wants kneading into his. It's _his _body he wants just above his. It's _his_ hand he wants trailing down his chest and dipping into his lap, rubbing against the bulge that he didn't even realize is there.

A low, throaty moan accidently slips past Logan's lips, his cheeks heating up as soon as it does so. And before he can take it back or comprehend what's happening, the weight is lifted off his lap and James is ripping Craig off of him by the arm, sending the boy to stumble back with a deer in the head lights look.

Logan stares up at James, sporting a similar look as his mouth parts and his breath comes out heavy and uneven.

"Leave," James orders toward the girl, who quickly grabs her bag from the table nearby and runs over to the door.

Logan tries to settle his heaving chest as he simply looks up at him, his eyes wide and waiting for something truly terrible to happen, "James-"

"Don't," he snaps, and then turns to Craig sharply, "You. Out of my fucking apartment _now_."

Craig immediately glances down at Logan, searching his face to see if he'll actually be ok alone with this guy. But Logan just nods, his eyes closing momentarily as he does so as if to say 'I can fend for myself'.

"NOW," James' voice reaches a new high as he lurches toward Craig in a manner most frightening, not getting off his heels until the other boy is out the door.

Logan sighs and lifts himself from the couch, following after him, "James, calm down."

"Calm down…" the taller boy repeats with a dark chuckle before turning and staring him down with a disbelieving stare, "Calm _down_? You want me to calm down after seeing that guy shove his tongue down your throat?"

"Yes," Logan answers matter-of-factly, his face twisting with attitude, "Because I have to calm down every time I see you with some girl who you don't even know the name of. I had to calm down when I walked in on you pounding into someone because you purposely didn't lock the door."

"Are you _still _bringing that up?" James throws his arms up incredulously, "Fucking let that go already!"

"I can't just let that go, James," Logan states angrily, his voice becoming hard and icy, "Let's see you let it go when you walk in on me fucking the hell out of Craig."

That's when something in James cracks and his eyes are dark and his chest is moving up and down as he suddenly reels forward, his hands pushing Logan back roughly against the wall. Logan lets out a low groan as the impact shoots into his body, his eyes squeezing shut momentarily. When they open again, James is staring down at him, eyebrows knit together and lips in a hard line.

"I don't care what you think you're doing," he pushes out, his voice husky and low, "but you will never fuck him or any other guy if I've got anything to say about it."

Logan lets out a terse cough, every word coming out challenging and up front, "And who says you have anything to say about it?"

And James stares down at him, a hand rising to curtly pull up Logan's chin so he's looking straight at him, "I do."

Logan swallows, his adam's apple bobbing as his neck stretches against the other boy's hand. He wants to challenge him more. He wants to push this as far as possible. But something in his gut is telling him to just lay low for the moment, to let this pass and start up again later. So he simply lets his eyes settle on something to the side of James' face.

"You're a fucking idiot," the taller boy mutters, staring down at Logan's lips before adding: "And he's worse."

This lingers in the air until Logan brings his eyes back over to James', seeing the way they're trained onto his parted lips. He swallows, and then says calmly, "Are you going to kiss me or not?"

And James blinks slowly, seeming to take a moment to think before he leans in. Logan resists the urge to let his eyes flutter shut, and then James stops, hovering over his lips, "No," he whispers, his breath ghosting across Logan's face. And then he lets his chin drop and smoothly moves away to the door, grabbing his coat on the way.

It's silent but inside Logan's head there's screaming and punching and flashing lights. Logan clears his throat, feeling his heart pound against his chest as he calls out, "So that's it?" his voice ringing against the ceiling, "You're just going to walk away when you had me?"

But the other boy doesn't respond. And everything's crashing down on Logan because he honestly doesn't think he can go through this again.

"You're fucking kidding me, right?" his voice comes out more hurt than angry as he stalks swiftly towards where James is putting his coat on, "You're not seriously walking away again, are you?"

James shrugs the jacket onto his shoulders but doesn't bother to turn around, "Sure looks like it."

And Logan can't contain himself. He can't hold in everything that's happened between them, "How many times are we going to do this?" he explodes, his fists clenching, "What the FUCK do I have to do, James?"

"How about you don't pretend to get all over me only to back off just as something is starting to happen?"James' voice is heavy and loud as he turns around and stares down at him, "I've never _ever_ done that to you!"

Logan scoffs unbelievably, "No, you just stick to making out with tons of girls in front of me."

"That's different."

"How the hell is that different?" he questions, attitude dripping from his words.

James rolls his eyes and throws his arms up in exasperation, "Because they're _girls_! And they don't mean anything. You're actually in a relationship!"

"So? You've been in relationships before."

"With. Girls!" he articulates pointedly, slapping the back of his hand against his palm in front of Logan's face to punctuate his explanation.

Logan swats the hands away from him, eyebrows furrowed in annoyance, "I hear you!" he spits, "It's _my_ business if I want to date a guy or not." Because even if he isn't actually dating Craig, it's the whole principle of it.

"I know it is," James answers, his eyes suddenly becoming dark, "But it's my business too."

Logan gestures this comment away dismissingly, "No it's not."

But James fires back, "Yeah it is," his voice grower louder out of aggravation and the fact that his feeling are being dismissed so quickly.

And Logan has had enough, "James. It's _not_ your business who I date. That's the end of it!"

The taller boy clenches his fists, "It concerns me now and it always will, no matter what you think!"

And that's enough, "James, just stop!" his anger comes back with vengeance, "I don't care!"

"Well I do!"

Logan breaks, "_Why_?"

"Because I care about you more than I should!" The words rush out of James' mouth as he takes a dominating step towards the smaller boy, his deep voice echoing into the high ceiling, "I care about every little goddamn thing that happens to you and I can't stand it!" His face grows red, eyebrows knitting together in anger, "I swear to God I'll lose it if he goes anywhere near you again."

Logan frowns, "If you care about me then why do you act like such a tease all the time?"

"The same reason you do it to me," James answers bitterly.

This settles between them, the only sound between them being the pitter-patter of rain against the window. Neither of them had even realized it started raining. But Logan is more captivated by the way his heart is pounding against his chest. Are things getting going to be fixed now? Is this actually happening?

He wants to just let it all out and tell him that he'll stop fucking around if he does the same, but instead his mind gets fuzzy and he goes for an anxious, "James, will you take your coat off?"

The taller boy doesn't make a move. Instead he crosses his arms and states bluntly: "Stop going out with Craig."

This catches Logan off guard and he stumbles, "Wait-…what? You can't just-"

"Break up with him. He's not your type." James' words are stern. To the point.

Logan lets out an unbelievable, bitter chuckle, "Really. What's my type, then?"

The air grows thick as the boy in front of him opens his mouth but his words get caught in his throat. They both know exactly what he wants to say. So he just pushes forward, "Me."

Logan swallows, trying to calm his jumping heart because no, James is not his type. They're very different. They act in different ways and like different things. And yet, James is no doubt the only thing in this world that he wants.

"Right?" James calls out, bringing Logan out of his thoughts and back into the conversation.

But Logan can't let his stubbornness go, "No. You're not my type."

"Then why do you try so hard to make me jealous?"

Logan lets out a huff, "Because." Very poetic. Nice and specific. When James holds his stare, Logan sighs, his façade quickly unfolding in front of himself, "Because I can. Because for some stupid reason I get a kick out of seeing you actually interested in me."

James shifts his weight onto the opposite foot, "You don't have to be an ass for me to be interested," he states rather matter-of-factly.

"Apparently do," Logan counters, growing tired of all the stress and attitude being passed back and forth, "Apparently I have to walk around shirtless and pretend not to notice you feeling me up while I sleep."

"Well-" suddenly James stops, his eyes narrowing and head tilting away with a serious, questioning stare, "Wait…" he draws out, "You were awake?"

And Logan seriously wants to kick himself in the face. Because he's just so stressed out with this conversation and that just slipped out and he didn't want him to know. He didn't want him to know that he was awake but too scared to do anything about it. "James…" he starts, but can't really find anything else to say, so he stares at the floor, eyes slowly closing in regret.

"Wow," James' tone is a cross between upset and embarrassment, "That's great."

A loud roll of thunder barrels through the apartment, its corresponding lightning illuminating their bodies and casting foreboding shadows against the floor.

"It caught me off guard," Logan tries to explain, eyes still trained on the carpet.

"So you figured you'd just pretend to be asleep?" James sounds disbelieving, his voice getting higher.

"Well what else was I supposed to do?"

The taller boy stares at him incredulously, his words coming out wry and obvious, "You don't pretend like you're asleep and we bang!"

That comment has an interesting way of traveling down to Logan's pants, but he tries to ignore it, "And what about Craig?"

"What _about_ Craig?" James keeps pushing, "There's no way I'd actually let you do anything with him."

Logan lets out another tired, frustrated chuckle, "You think you have more power over me than you actually do."

"But I do have control over you."

Logan rolls his eyes. He doesn't want to admit it. But yeah, James actually has way more power than he understands. He can get Logan to do anything with a simple special smile. He can manipulate him and his heart as much as he wants to without even realizing it.

Suddenly a loud vibrating noise comes from their room, the ring of Logan's phone barely audible over the rain that now pounds against the window. And Logan knows he needs a break from all of this drama, all of this stress. So he turns, heading for the room.

"Where're you going?" James demands, quick to follow the shorter boy.

But Logan keeps walking, "I'm done talking about this."

"Well I'm not."

"That sucks then, doesn't it?" he throws out rather callously, reaching the door and walking in without hesitation.

The slow pattern of vibration rings against the wood of his dresser, and James is grabbing his arm before he can reach to get it.

"I need to say something," he states seriously, pulling on his friend's arm.

But Logan makes a quick grab with his other hand, successfully snatching his phone off the dresser and looking down at the screen to see who's calling. "God, Craig," he lets out frustratingly. Talk about bad timing.

And James has had enough, "Listen to me!"

"Wait!"

"Logan!"

"_Hold on_!" he shouts in aggravation, but before he can answer the call, his phone is being yanked out of his hands and thrown back onto the dresser.

And that's when James pulls Logan in by the small of his back and presses his lips heatedly against his. That's when everything around them starts melting away because James is pulling him in closer until he's flush against his body, his tongue sliding between Logan's frozen lips.

Logan lets out a shuddered breath, his heart beating in triple time. It's happening. It's actually fucking happening.

And every little insignificant problem floats up and away from Logan's mind as he closes his eyes, finally giving in and pushing back with just as much passion against James' kneading lips. He can feel the energy spark through the taller boy as James takes a step forward, moving both of them and hungrily kissing Logan's reddening lips like there's nothing else he wants to do ever again. Those strong hands drift up Logan's back and then slide down tauntingly until they land on his ass, giving a nice firm squeeze that has a noise lifting out of the back of Logan's throat. It's a familiar feeling, making him think back to the other night, but this time it's fueled with much more passion…much more need.

Logan's hands do their own wandering, sliding up the tense muscled chest and then grabbing the sides of James' coat before ripping it over and down his shoulders, dropping it somewhere on the floor behind them. James' hands immediately go back to the other boy's ass, and Logan slithers his up to pull down the taller boy's neck, bringing him in closer. A sort of animalistic growl rumbles against their mouths as James seems to lose it, the speed of his kneading lips increasing so much that Logan can barely keep up.

And James doesn't really seem to be worried about it. Because he bends down, hands gripping at the back of Logan's thighs before he lifts him up without another thought, leaving Logan to cling onto him in surprise. Those strong arms carry him over to his bed before nearly throwing him down, a coarse groan slipping out of Logan as his back hits the sheets rather roughly. When he looks up, James is quick to join him on the bed and straddles his hips with ease, a smirk dancing across his face as he leans down, capturing Logan's lips once again with matching fervor.

James swears, slipping a hand between the pillow and Logan's neck, that enthusiasm firing right back up like it had never been interrupted. And all Logan knows is that even though everything is coming together and everything is happening that he wants, he's falling to pieces, his brain unable to process everything. But he knows he wants this more than anything right now. And he knows he's not going to let this consume him, so he reaches up and pulls up the bottom of James' shirt, rewarded with those damn muscles that he simply has to run his fingers over. James doesn't object to it. In fact, he leans back a little, reaching a hand around his back and pulling the shirt up and over his shoulders. It's tossed somewhere on the floor. Neither of them cares where.

Without any warning Logan is sliding his knee under James' leg, slipping it out from under him so the taller boy loses his balance and he can roll over him and come out on top this time. James looks up at him surprisingly, his head now cradled by the pillow underneath him. Now it's Logan's time to smirk down at him, the sudden power enough to get his blood pumping in a conquering way. James leans up, a needy look in his eyes, but Logan is quick to push him back down against the bed, earning an unsatisfied groan from the taller boy.

But Logan's got his own plan and he drops down to James' chest, trailing sizzling open-mouth kisses against his skin until he reaches those tempting muscles just above the waist of his pants. James lets out a hushed growl as Logan runs his tongue against the prominent lines of muscle, tasting the tense, salty skin beneath him. He gets lost in the taste, in the movement of James' rising and falling body as his breath gets heavier and heavier as Logan's mouth reaches lower and lower. He revels in the feeling of James' pants getting tighter when he licks a long line just below the waist of his boxers.

"God, you're a tease in bed too?" James calls out hoarsely, his words stinging a little bit even though he was mostly trying to joke around.

Logan looks up at him, the smirk still present on his lips, "Fine," he answers openly before he unbuttons James' pants and pulls them down with his boxers, dipping his head and wrapping his lips around James without another word.

And oh…that stunned, achy moan that falls out of James' mouth goes straight down to Logan's own problem in his pants. But he pushes it aside, focusing on all of the mouth-watering noises coming out of James as he dips his head lower and lower, taking more in at a faster pace.

James' eyes squeeze shut, one hand reaching down to thread through Logan's hair as the other makes a fist in the now tangling bed sheets, "God Logan…" he utters out breathlessly.

Logan's eyes flicker up to the hazel ones staring back at him, "Hmm?" he hums, sending vibrations through his mouth and into the boy beneath him.

This sudden vibration has James' mouth dropping open again, eyebrows furrowing against his reddening face as the most delectably lustful moan escapes him. And it seems James has had enough of being dominated while his dominator gets off scot-free, because he's sitting up purposefully and pushing Logan off of him, flipping them around again with a tiny noise creeping from the back of his throat as Logan's mouth pulls off him with a pop.

Once his head hits the pillow, Logan doesn't even have time to think before James is tugging his pants down, throwing them wherever the other ones landed.

That's when Logan's phone goes off again, vibrating sporadically against his dresser. He glances down at James worriedly, not wanting anything to stop just because Craig is no doubt calling again to check up on him. James eyes are hooded, a look of irritation flashing across them.

"Should I-"

"No," James doesn't even let him finish, casting him a stern look.

As soon as the vibrating stops, Logan feels a sense of ease wash over him and he sees it happen to the boy above him too.

But now he feels kind of awkward, lying there without any pants on. Even if James is completely naked. As if to calm his self-conscious feelings, James leans back down, leaving long wet kisses along the inside of Logan's thigh.

"And you call me a tease," Logan jokes breathlessly, a small smile playing across his face only to disappear and have his eyes flutter closed as another kiss is planted just to the side of where he actually wants to be touched.

That's when the phone goes off again. Logan's heart sinks, not even wanting to notice how James pulls back up, jaw clenching and mouth forming a hard line.

"Sorry," Logan croaks, his voice getting caught in his throat as James' deep breath ghosts against him.

Maybe he should just get it. Or he could just get up and shut it off and then there'd be no more distractions and they could focus on each other. Because come on, he's not going to be cock-blocked by his damn phone.

Logan sits up, glaring daggers at the intrusive device on his dresser. But before he can move another inch, James is right up against him.

"Don't," he orders sternly, a hand coming up to his chest and he forcefully pushes Logan back down onto the bed.

When his back hits against the mattress for the second time, Logan can't help but whimper a little from the impact. It comes out scared and submissive, but it's truly just from the quick shot of pain.

James' face hovers over his, expression aggravated and dominating, "I'm done," he declares harshly, "I'm so fucking sick of him getting in the way."

Logan swallows roughly, wanting to just lean up and kiss him with all his might.

But James takes care of that for him, also adding a forceful yank at his shirt, "You mean too much," he continues ruthlessly after breaking away, pulling the shirt over Logan's head, "I'm not standing around anymore."

Logan's arms fall back down, having been pulled up when his shirt was yanked off. But James isn't done. He grips one of Logan's arms, his biceps flexing in ways that shouldn't draw Logan's attention but do anyway. Then suddenly, Logan's attention is right back where it should be, because he feels something press up against his entrance and then slowly push forward.

"Fuck," he curses, eyes squeezing shut from the intruding finger.

James either doesn't notice or doesn't care. Because he doesn't stop, "He thinks he can just take you," he mutters angrily, adding another finger after a moment and receiving a groaning, squirming boy below him, "Well he can't. He can't take you."

Logan swallows roughly, his breath coming out staggered and pained, "James…" he tries.

But it falls on deaf ears, because James is lost in his own ramblings, his own overpowering thoughts that control his every action, "He can't take you, Logan," he grits, eyes narrowing as he glares down at the red faced boy. He slides his fingers out of him, causing Logan to whimper again, "I don't care who the fuck he thinks he is," he spits before lining himself up and placing a chaste kiss against Logan's lips, "You're mine."

And with that, James thrusts in, claiming Logan as his own and making sure he knows it. Logan's back arches up off the bed, his eyes quick to squeeze shut as he bites back the need to cry out. It hurts. It hurts more than he thought it would. But Logan wants this more than anything and wants James more than anything and he fights through it. He bites his bottom lip until it draws blood, refusing to give up as his body tenses with every push from James.

And James finally notices. He notices how Logan's eyes at last open and he stares up at the ceiling, a tear quickly rolling down the side of his face. He notices the small glisten of blood smearing across his lip.

So he dips down, sucking gently on the wounded lip and watching how Logan glances at him, "Relax," he explains, his voice coming out forced as he continues his rhythm into him, "Focus on this," and then he's back to sucking his bottom lip, running his tongue over to mend it.

He can't help but watch as Logan seems to focus on his face, their eyes meeting and not tearing away until James can hear the small satisfying moans beginning to escape from the boy beneath him.

Once that first full out pleasured moan sounds through the room, everything is up for grabs. Even if he's kind of proud of how long he lasted going easy on Logan, James can't hold himself back any longer. Because Logan is right here, falling to pieces underneath him, strings of slurred curse words jumbled with the occasional shout of his name when he hits a spot just right. And when his name falls from those lips, needy and losing control, James can't help but pound into him extra hard, earning the sound again.

It all steams over, both boys losing themselves in one great big heated melt down. It's hard and fast and rougher than it should be but they crave more, hands grabbing and fingernails digging into slick skin. The air in the room grows hot and thick with labored breathing, and Logan runs a hand through James' damp hair, not even caring about the sweat because it's sexy and the view of James on top of him, face a particular shade of red and eyes burning into his is more than everything that he's ever imagined.

It all swirls around in his head, a warm and satisfied ball of energy filling his chest. And he simply loses it…loses himself. And somewhere between the white hot burn and the look of James' eyes squeezing tightly shut as his mouth drops open in climax, Logan feels his heart mending together, every wrongdoing between them vanquished and fleeing. It all comes together, just as they're both falling apart.

If Logan had any ability to process his thoughts, he would realize how ironic that is. But considering the situation he's in…any sort of productive thinking is lying on the floor, discarded with the rest of their clothes.


	5. Chapter 5

**So sorry about the late post! I'm back at college now and it's kicking my ass.**

**Also, things have come up that I didn't really expect in this story so there will be one more chapter after this Please review to let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p>Logan steps out of their room triumphantly the next morning, simply on top of the world. He can't stop the overinflated smile that stretches across his face as Kendall glances up from the counter on the other side of the room, analyzing eyes narrowing slightly. James quickly emerges after him, sweatpants hanging low on his hips and black tank top in the process of being stretched over his head.<p>

There's that quick moment where he turns and sunlight hits against the tan skin of his back, revealing long red lines in sets of five running down in an unmistakable way. James lets out an almost inaudible pained noise as the black fabric slips over the marks, leaving him once again flawless.

And Logan can't help but glance over to see Kendall's eyes narrowing even more, his mouth turning down in a slightly defeated way.

"Be back soon," James mutters with a smile as he runs a hand over the small of Logan's back. He then proceeds to grab his iPod off the counter and head toward the front door, nodding to Kendall on the way.

Logan's not exactly sure where James is finding the energy to go for a run. Hell, Logan is trying his best to just not limp around like he's got a stick up his ass. It's only kind of working.

When the door slams shut he saunters over to Kendall, a satisfied and cocky grin playing across his lips.

"I don't want to hear it," Kendall interrupts him, holding a hand up before the brunette can even utter a single word, "I don't want any details. I love you guys and everything, but I'm dreading the day I walk in on something I don't want to see."

Logan can't help the chuckle that staggers off his lips, "We'll keep it inconspicuous."

A pointed snort sounds through the air as Kendall gives him a look, cynicism dripping off every word, "Yeah, you're doing super great with that already."

"What do you mean…?" Logan's eyes narrow at the sarcasm, his head tilting to the side and back a little.

"Meaning the lady next door stopped me in the lobby today to complain about the loud noises coming through her wall last night." Kendall half glares/half blushes at his statement.

Logan grins sheepishly, his face sporting his own shade of pink, "Sorry…? It kinda…got away from us."

Kendall seems to shudder a little bit but covers it well, apparently not wanting to think about just how far away it had gotten from them for the nearly deaf woman to be able to hear, "Can't happen," he finally declares, stepping into leader mode.

And Logan's cocky smile is back, because he's not so certain he really wants to listen to Kendall anymore, "You also said me and James couldn't happen," he offers, quick to disprove his theories.

"I said someone would get hurt," the blonde corrects stubbornly.

Logan's smug grin doesn't dwindle, "And no one did."

Kendall leans back, one arm coming up to lounge against the chair, "Really?" he says cryptically, eyes narrowing once more before he asks, "Is that because you were never actually going out with Craig?"

That accusation lingers in the air for a moment, leaving Logan to do his best not to panic. How the hell does Kendall know that? How the hell does Kendall know _everything?_

Logan struggles to sound unaffected, offering a mostly nonchalant: "Who says I wasn't dating him?"

And Kendall simply smiles in that knowing way that makes everyone feel like he's God or something, "Carlos," he states clearly, waiting for a response.

And now Logan really feels like he needs to panic. _Carlos_ out of all people could tell? Was he really that obvious with it?

When the faltering boy in front of him doesn't present any sort of rebuttal, Kendall decides to continue, "He said you confused him, came to him with some sort of hypothetical situation," Logan silently curses himself, "Said it sounded like you might've been up to something sneaky."

"Well…that's the last time I ever go to him for anything," Logan grudgingly mumbles while his eyes fix onto the floor.

"He was worried about you actually," Kendall adds on, his face suddenly serious, "He said he didn't want you to end up with no one, but he didn't know what to do."

This has Logan immediately regret his previous comment. Carlos may be kind of taxing on the nerves sometimes, but in the end he only wants what's best for everyone. He only wants everyone to be as happy as he is, or at least as happy as he lets on that he is.

"So when are you telling James?" Kendall cuts in, tone still as serious as can be.

Logan stiffens, his mind wrapping around the possibility until he shrugs at the floor, "I'm not."

The boy sitting in front of him tilts his head forward, feigning hard of hearing, "Excuse me? Yes you are."

"Are we really going to start this again, Kendall?" Logan drones, eyes slipping closed in anticipation of another encounter like the one at the pool, "I _do_ have a mind of my own, you know."

He scoffs, "Yeah, and look where it's gotten you so far."

Logan's cockiness comes back in full force, "Yes. I'm fucking James. Sounds like a pretty good outcome to me."

Kendall seems to try to ignore his bluntness, instead continuing with a warning, "And if you keep doing what you're doing and you don't tell him, shit's gonna hit the fan when he finds out."

"He's not _going_ to find out," Logan counters almost angrily, "He doesn't need to know. I did what I had to do and it worked. I have what I want and James has what he wants, so there isn't any need for him to know anything else."

The room grows silent for a moment, giving Logan a chance to steady his quickly climbing nerves. And Kendall is just sitting there, analyzing eyes operating at full speed, working their way under Logan's skin.

Before he can spout anymore orders, the front door is swinging open, revealing one slightly drenched James Diamond.

"It's still raining," the soggy boy explains dejectedly, kicking the door shut behind him in disappointment.

Logan can tell how Kendall wants to pick this apart, telling James that he should've been able to see that it was raining before he actually went outside. But it never comes.

So the soggy boy tosses his iPod onto the counter, mumbling something about needing to find a way to still fulfill his cardio requirement for the day as he walks over to the shoe mat. He doesn't notice how awkwardly quiet it is between his two friends, or how they're both staring him down without really meaning to. Logan can feel it all around him though, knowing that it's one of those awkward moments when the person you're talking about walks into the room, and you can't think of a different conversation topic quickly enough to make it seem like you were talking about something else. Yeah, it's one of those moments.

"Hey Logan, are you doing something tonight?" James asks obliviously from his spot on the floor where he's untying his shoes.

The shorter boy can feel how Kendall's eyes immediately fall onto him, waiting calculatingly for a response, "I don't know," he says, trying to act like himself, "Probably not."

"We should see a movie," James proposes with a smile, slipping one of his shoes off and quickly untying the other.

Logan grins, "Yeah we should."

"Well, I can see when I'm being left out," Kendall sasses with fake offense, rising from his seat in a slightly dramatic fashion.

His remark makes the room feel less stuffy, more like how it was when no one was sleeping with anyone and they were all just friends pretending to be douche bags to each other to get a laugh. Logan silently appreciates it, realizing that Kendall is doing it on purpose.

James stands up with a worried look etched across his face, shoes now lined up with the rest of them, "You can come with," he quickly offers.

But Kendall just smirks, shaking his head, "I'm kidding. You two go, I've got an individual dance lesson with Mr. X anyway."

"God knows you need that," Logan jabs with a small crooked smile.

There's a moment where Kendall glares at him, head lolling to the side in a not amused manner. But then he punches Logan in the arm a few times, perhaps a little harder than intended, "Yeah yeah. Remember, _you_ were the one who couldn't sing_ or_ dance when we came here."

Logan brings a hand up to his arm, massaging it slowly, "I still can't," he jokes, a short chuckle escaping him.

But Kendall scoffs, the sides of his mouth turning downward as he shakes his head, a reassuring: "Yeah you can," with silent confidence building up the other boy's esteem a little.

"Thanks."

They exchange a smile, one that brings them back to that time again and mends that little tear from arguing between them.

"Ok, now _I'm_ the one being left out," James' voice pipes in from across the room.

It pulls a laugh out of the other two, who turn their attention back to the soaked boy.

"Why don't you go change?" Logan suggests, motioning toward the damp clothes clinging to his body, "You'll catch a cold."

"Yeah right," James rolls his eyes, "Like I'm gonna get a cold in L.A."

"Carlos got one that one time, remember?" Kendall intervenes, failing to include the fact that Carlos had also been accidently locked in an ice box for ten minutes during a rather intense game of Epic Hide and Seek.

James must not think this advice is worth acknowledging, because he simply rolls his eyes again and passes the two, saying, "I'm gonna go shower."

When his tall frame disappears behind a door, Logan sighs comfortably, glancing back over at Kendall.

"You can seriously come tonight if you want," he casually offers, "It really doesn't matter."

"Nope," Kendall grunts as he makes a show out of stretching his arms over his head in preparation, "Gotta go dance."

"'Kay, just don't pull anything," he warns with a teasing smirk, leaving the other boy to wave his arms in the air since they're up there already.

"Why do you think I'm stretching?"

There's another one of those smiles shared between them that somehow silently declares their apologizes for butting heads. Logan thinks that life would be easier if everything was like this.

Kendall lets his arms fall to his side, smile fading a bit before he says, "You should think about telling him, though. Just saying." It's not bossy or high-browed. It's merely friendly advice, which Logan finds much easier to consider.

"I'll think about it," he answers without the stubborn tone that would normally be there.

And Kendall seems to welcome this, because he presents a lopsided grin.

The sound of the shower turning on sounds through the apartment, leaving Logan to begin his walk to their room so he can gather his own shower things and wait for his turn in the bathroom.

When his hand reaches the doorknob to his room, Kendall calls out.

"Do you think you could talk to Carlos?" he asks, the sullen tone difficult to hear from across the room, "I think he's more concerned than he's letting on."

Logan turns around and nods shortly, "Yeah," he agrees openly, "I can do that."

* * *

><p>A loud creaking noise sounds through the dark movie theater as Logan attempts to adjust himself in the less than comfortable seat. He's not exactly sure what prompted him to agree with James to see Crazy Stupid Love…it might be the fact that he's always found Steve Carell hilarious, or the fact that Ryan Gosling is by no means an unattractive man. Either way he's there, wrist deep in the popcorn bucket, dodging the glares that are being shot their way every time James lets out a rather thunderous chuckle.<p>

And as much as Logan wants to just relax and immerse himself in the witty antics on screen, there's that nagging Kendall voice in the back of his head. It's like the equivalent of the blonde following him around, poking him in the side every five seconds so there's no way he can't _not_ think about whatever it is that's bothering him.

Another one of those amused laughs bellows out of James and makes Logan jump a little, his attention now brought back to the real world. Hand now greasy with fake butter, he pulls it out of the bucket, proceeding to wipe it down with the wet wipe that he may or may not carry around in his pocket with him.

Someone a few rows in front of them turns toward them, apparently at the end of their James-tolerance rope and spitting fire as they yell, "SHUT UP!"

Logan glances quietly over to his friend, who doesn't miss a beat and leans forward, staring the guy down and shouting: "It's a fucking comedy! You're supposed to be laughing!"

"James," Logan interrupts calmly as he places a hand over his, patting it softly, "Let it go."

The taller boy shifts uncomfortably in his seat when he sits back, still casting a grudging stare toward the stranger.

"That's what I thought," the guy mumbles loud enough to hear and then sits down, but not before he mutters, "Faggot."

And that's it, James slams his hands down on the arm rests and lurches out of his seat, ready to give that guy what he deserves.

"James," Logan's voice rises in attempted control, "James, sit down," he says as he leans forward and reaches out for the taller boy's arms in order to hold him back. His heart beat quickens as he struggles against him, "It's not worth it."

People begin to mutter things behind them, something about getting refunded tickets.

There's another tug from James and then his control seems to settle over him, eyes still ablaze with the beating that could've been, "Fucker," he grits out, not yet out of the grudge-holding stage.

"It's ok babe," Logan says calmly, so focused on trying to calm the boy next to him that it takes a moment and a strange look from the other to realize what he just said.

"Babe?" a perfectly sculpted eyebrow rises into James' bangs, all anger seeming to float away with the nonexistent wind.

And Logan feels uncomfortable in his own skin, so he feigns confusion, "What?"

"You called me babe," the look on James' face is annoyingly indescribable. If only the smarter boy could read his expression, see what was going on in his mind, get a good reaction out of him so he can plan what to say next.

But he can't. So he flashes him a baffled look, saying assuredly: "No I didn't."

The awkward silence between them is only made more awkward when the scene on the screen is accented with heavy breaths and almost comedic moans.

James lets his eyes trace over the silhouetted contours of Logan's face for a moment longer than necessary, and then he shrugs, leaning in a little as he whispers to him, "Well I wouldn't mind if you did."

An almost invisible smirk dances across his face as he brings an arm around the smaller boy and pulls him into his side, snickering children behind them be damned.

But Logan doesn't even hear them. He's much too busy reveling in the warm secure feeling washing over him as he presses against James, breathing in the strangely addicting scent of his cologne.

He's not even thinking about how he needs to tell him about Craig.

* * *

><p>That protected feeling follows them home when James slides an arm around his waist and lets it sit there, heavy and protective while they walk. Logan's pretty sure he doesn't know how he was able to live with even a fraction of happiness without James around him like this. It fills him up and makes his heart warm and full and all those other sappy dumb things that people say.<p>

It's all very sweet and caring and chivalrous.

And then their bedroom door closes and everything is up for fucking grabs again.

It's like James switches out of public-eye-mode and loses every ounce of self control that he's been bottling up. Everything is fast and rough and mind blowing because he knows exactly what he's doing and Logan barely even gets a chance to return the favor, but he knows James doesn't have the self control to bottom, to lay there and take it. So he lets James run his hands and his mouth everywhere, while he tries his best not to lose it between each hitched breath in his throat and every moan falling out of his lips when James rolls him over and pulls his hips up. It's deep and hard and everything that he knows Kendall doesn't want to hear about.

And Logan loves every second of it.

* * *

><p>This becomes the routine. James is polite and 100% behaved when they're out or with the guys, and as soon as they're alone, it's rough sweaty sex that shakes the walls…to put it bluntly.<p>

The line is never crossed or even blurred in the slightest. It's down to an art form and Logan is rather impressed with the restraint James is exhibiting, especially during a live performance when he accidently grinds into him from behind during one of their dances. He can see the spark in those hazel eyes when they fall on him, but they continue dancing, leaving everyone else none the wiser.

Logan is very proud of his friend-…boyfriend…whatever he is.

A week goes by but Kendall's words never cease to prod around in his brain. It's beginning to become so much of a guilty distraction that Logan can't _not_ focus on it during the most basic tasks. And Carlos doesn't seem to be Carlos. He seems like he's maybe half of Carlos walking around pretending to act normal to please others. But it's failing.

When he's alone with Logan and James there's almost no eye contact. And when he finally does look at them, his eyes look like he's searching for something, slightly widened and questioning almost like a confused puppy. Logan doesn't want to reference one of his best friends as an animal, but no other successful descriptions have matched so well. He doesn't ask James if he's noticed just in case the taller would feel prompted to question the Latino. But Logan knows that he can't go on living like he wants to with James if Carlos is going to continue this reaction, so he waits until the exercise-crazed boy goes out for another run to confront his friend.

"I noticed you've been kinda out of it lately," he mentions when he finds Carlos sitting on his bed, eyes trained on the pattern of his blanket.

Carlos looks up at him, a smile immediately stretching across his face, "Nope, I'm good!" he chirps, but Logan can see right through his feigned unaffectedness.

"Mind if I sit down?" his hand goes out to motion to a spot next to him on the bed. When Carlos shakes his head, eyes falling toward the blanket again, Logan takes a seat. "It's ok if you're upset, you know. I understand."

Carlos' eyes immediately shoot up, his eyebrows knitting together as he looks at him, "I'm not upset."

"You seem that way…"

Logan watches as the boy next to him fumbles with a fraying edge of the blanket, blinking at him and swallowing his words before he shrugs, "I'm just…confused I guess."

His words come out faintly broken and Logan knows that he needs to straighten this out, now that he and James aren't the only ones affected, "Well that makes sense. I'm a little confused too."

Carlos scoots a little closer, pulling one of Logan's hands into his lap so he can fumble with his fingers, something he's always done when feeling uncertain, regardless of who he's with, "Out of all the weird stuff you said when you were asking for my opinion, all I could figure out is that you aren't actually dating Craig."

"Right," Logan remarks, slightly distracted by the way his fingers are being pulled and pressed together.

"So why isn't he here anymore?" Carlos asks quietly, "He used to be around all the time."

The brunette sighs, taking his turn to examine the pattern on the blanket beneath them, "He's not here because the one I actually wanted finally realized it."

This explanation leaves the trace of a smile on the other boy's lips, "Really?" he asks, voice rising in tone, "Then it worked!"

Logan smiles, exhaling loudly as he watches the contentment wash over his friend's face, "Yeah."

"But is Craig ok?" Carlos immediately jumps back into his concerned moan, letting Logan's hand fall against his leg.

"He's fine. He was in on the whole thing."

"Oh…" and suddenly that dark cloud of confusion seems to float back over the Latino again, "Wait, so you were both teaming up on the girl you wanted?"

Logan swallows, forgetting about his mismatch of words that had started this whole thing, "Uhh…yeah. She's doesn't know though."

There's a moment where Carlos tilts his head, scrutinizing eyes pouring deep into Logan's before his head falls a little and he looks up at him, almost whispering, "Logan…is 'she' James?"

All time in the room feels like it stops, leaving Logan to silently question about sixteen things at once, "No," his voice is higher than it should be and Carlos doesn't stop looking at him, so after another moment, he breaks. "How the hell do you know?" he exhales again, his free rising and falling in a finished gesture.

"The way you look at James isn't the way I look at him. And the way he looks at you isn't the way Kendall looks at you," and Carlos leaves it at that rather cryptic response, shoulders coming up in a shrug.

And Logan guesses he can understand that. He's lying if he says he doesn't notice how James' hazel eyes soften when they land on him. And his no doubt do the same.

"Do you feel bad at all?" Carlos' question makes Logan clear his throat, the true guilt over this whole situation finally coming forward.

"I feel terrible," he admits, drawing his hand away from his friend's grasp, "I wish I didn't have to make him feel like shit just so we could be together."

"He did that to you too though, right? I may not be the best with this…_stuff_, but I could tell what you guys were doing to each other." Carlos reaches out to grab the other boy's hand regardless of his recent withdrawal, playing with his fingers once again.

Logan attempts to focus on that sensation, but the overwhelming remorse can't simply be erased by a distractingly endearing action, "We were both jerks to each other," he sighs once more, his heart beginning to feel that tear that he thought had been mended, "And we both knew what was going on between us. We just didn't have the guts to actually do anything about it."

"You should've just told him," Carlos states calmly, but there's an underlining tone of reprimand.

Logan tries not to cast an unfriendly glare towards him, "I couldn't."

"Why not?"

"_Because_-" the brunette immediately cuts himself off, opting to take a calming breath before continuing with less venom, "Because it's not that easy."

Carlos stares at him, eyebrows coming together once more in an innocent way when he says, "Why?"

"Because we're best friends and we're in a band and we're _guys _for God's sake," it all rushes out with a little more spite than intended and Logan has to force himself to take another breath before he loses it on the poor boy. "I'm feeling anxious. We should just finish talking about this later," he declares, pulling himself off the bed and walking briskly over to the door.

"But wait," Carlos suddenly seems a bit desperate, a look of slight panic racing across it, "I still don't get everything."

But Logan is having trouble keeping his flaring emotions in check. So he turns, his hand on the doorknob as he states very point blankly at Carlos: "I'm together with James. And the only reason that's happening is because I lied to him and pretended to go out with Craig so he would get mad and jealous and he'd claim me." Carlos sits silently, staring at him from the bed as he briskly goes on, "I lied. I lied to James to get what I want. And you know what? It worked. He fell for it and now we're together and I couldn't be any fucking happier."

The room grows stale as Carlos' eyes begin to wander over the blanket's pattern again, his feelings obviously hurt by the bluntness and intended pretentiousness being spewed at him from his friend.

But Logan can't get himself to feel any remorse because his heart is pumping and he just wants to punch something, so he twists the doorknob harder than necessary and swiftly pulls the door open.

That's when his stomach drops at an unsettling speed. That's when his mouth falls open and Carlos stares wide-eyed from the bed. Because that's when Logan finds himself face to face with James, an indescribable anger dancing dangerously in his hazel eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

*****_PLEEEASE re-read this story before reading this chapter!_ **

**It's been a year and _I _didn't even remember some stuff. If you're not going to do that, then please at least read the last chapter, as this one picks up directly from it and you will be confused if you haven't refreshed your memory!*****

**On that note...here are some triggers: language, slight sexual content, non-con, broken-down friendships.**

**[For all of those who have stuck with me for this story, I LOVE YOU. I do. Please review, as so much time has been put into this, and I'm super relieved that it's done, even if I kept you fine people waiting! (sorryyyy...) 3]**

* * *

><p>Logan's world speeds to a crashing halt, bringing his heart down with it.<p>

"Wha-…" he tries to push the words out, but the look on James' face makes them run and hide back down his throat, "James…you-…"

The boy towers over him, sealing him into his shadow as that fire flashes through his eyes once more. But he doesn't say anything, and that's even worse than any yelling could be.

Logan swallows roughly, lips becoming instantly dry as he stumbles more, "Wh-…did you hear-…?"

"Just the end," James grits out, his voice unnervingly firm, "The part where you lied to me and watched as I acted like a fucking idiot."

"I didn't-…" Logan presses forward, daring to reach out in attempt to hold onto the taller boy's arm, "I was going to tell you."

"No you weren't," James spits, eyebrows coming together in anger as he wrenches his arm away from the touch, "You were going to let me fall for a bunch of shit that isn't even real."

"No, I-…" but the shorter boy can't bring himself to lie anymore. He _was_ just going to let him live without the truth for as long as possible. He _is_ a liar…

Carlos shifts on the bed behind them, obviously more than extremely uncomfortable with the situation taking place in his doorway. But he doesn't move. He doesn't say anything. He knows the smartest thing to do is to just pretend like he's not there and don't interrupt, even if he wants it to stop.

But soon he doesn't even have the chance to because James is angrily slamming his hand against the door frame and storming out, Logan quick on his heels.

"James!" the latter urgently shouts after him, legs carrying him as fast as they could, "Wait, we need to talk about this!"

"You've been doing a great job talking about it to everyone but me," James' words come out knowing and venomous, "So you obviously don't need me for anything!"

"I do!" Logan's face twists in distress, speeding his steps up to reach the taller boy in front of him, "Please James, just wait and I can explain everything," he latches a hand onto his arm, knuckles turning white from pressure.

"Let go, Logan," James' words are deep and warning as his eyes fix onto him.

"No. You're not walking away from me again."

Those fiery hazel eyes don't move an inch, "I'll do what the fuck I want," he articulates spitefully, eyes narrowing as he jerks his arm in Logan's hold.

But the smaller boy has a surprisingly firm grip locked onto him and it holds through James' livid tug. And James simply won't settle with being the weak one, so he wrenches his arm away again, this time with more force. Logan tenses up, his own anger flashing through his eyes as he feels the slip of skin and he can't let him leave again, so he steps forward and latches onto the other arm too, tangling them in a mess of moving limbs.

"Fuck off!" James yells and Logan can feel the lump climbing up his throat, his eyes beginning to sting.

"I just want to talk," he cries out, voice becoming pained and desperate even though he doesn't want it to.

And James is right in his face, anger exuding off of him in heated waves, "Well I don't want to talk to you!" he yells, causing the other boy to wince at the harsh words, "I don't want to hear you, I don't want anything to fucking _do_ with you!"

All the air is suddenly knocked out of Logan's lungs as the words slice into his skin and two hands shove him away, propelling his feet backwards until he trips on the edge of the rug and loses his balance. When his ankle twists and his arms flail, grabbing helplessly at the air, there's no hand coming out of nowhere to grab him. There's no quick swoop and delicate landing into someone's saving arms. There's just sheer panic striking through his heart as his head cracks hard against the unforgiving floor, blackness shuttering into his vision and every noise becoming muffled and garbled until there's just silence.

Blackness and silence.

* * *

><p>…<p>

…. "-gan…"

… ….. ….

"…-ogan!..."

….

…

"LOGAN!"

The artificial lights hanging from the high ceiling of 2J slowly filter into the brunette's heavy eyelids, soon followed by a shaky vision of Carlos leaning over him, eyebrows knit together in tremendous concern. As more and more awareness filters back into him, the slow heavy throb that is pulsing through his head becomes more than apparent. So is the trembling hold on his shoulders and a farer off noise he can't quite put his finger on.

Logan opens his mouth, waiting for the words to leave him but it comes out as more of a pained groan that has Carlos' eyes light up with even more worry. And if he's seeing right, he might even see a tear rolling down the tan boy's cheek.

"I've been trying to get you to wake up for like, hours," Carlos cries, his trembling hands not moving from their somewhat stable position on his shoulders.

Logan blinks. Surely he couldn't have been out for _hours_. His friend is probably just overwhelmed and over exaggerating.

"Now that you're awake I need to go get Kendall." Of course the Latino's obvious solution is summoning the all knowing blonde. "Stay here. I'll be right back, okay?"

Logan gathers the ability to nod, trying to ignore how a spike of pain shoots through his head as it rubs against the floor.

"'Kay, be right back. You're gonna be ok Logie."

And with that the front door slams shut, echoing off his brain as he tries to straighten out all the scattered thoughts bouncing around. He blacked out, that much is obvious. But why again?

James. James was mad about something. …mad at him. Logan did something to make James mad.

Logan's eyes shoot open, every heart wrenching detail of before flooding straight back to him. All the guilt washes into his chest again, a lump quickly rising to his throat just like before.

He has to make things right.

That's when that background noise that he couldn't quite make out before registers in his brain. It's the sound of the shower running in their bathroom. James is still here.

Logan staggers to his feet, propping himself up on the back of the couch and biting back the pulsating ache in his skull. This can't get in the way. He has to talk to James. He has to make everything better so they can be "them" again.

Each stumbling step toward their room that he takes brings him more confidence, more determination. And by the time he reaches the bathroom, his blood is pumping with purely adrenalin-fueled energy. Everything just needs to be back to normal.

Logan slams his hand down onto the door, knocking harshly as he finds his voice and calls out James' name repeatedly, each time met with nothing other than the sound of running water. So he pushes the door open, a wave of hot steam floating into his face when he does so. The sensation leaves him lightheaded but he pushes forward, stepping into the bathroom.

"James?" he calls out, squinting through the thinning out steam until his eyes fall on the long glass bottle of alcohol poised half-empty on the counter. Even with his haziness, Logan can register why it's there, "…James?"

Another step forward brings the boy in question into view, a forearm draped against the tile wall of the shower and his head buried into it as the hot water falls against his back. He just stands there, slumped and motionless and Logan isn't sure if this is ok or not.

"James?" he tries once more, "Are you alright?"

The lack of immediate answer has his heartbeat begin to pick up in concern. Because even if he is the reason he blacked out, he still cares more about James than he really should.

"Hey," Logan mumbles, moving close enough to put a hand on the hot wet skin of his shoulder, his hand burning slightly as the water hits it.

Suddenly James' head is whipping toward him, hair plastered to his forehead and eyes narrowed, "The fuck are you doing in here?" he grits, water running down his face in a careless manner.

Logan swallows, the other boy's harsh tone difficult to shake off, "I-I want to fix us."

This must be the wrong thing to say, because suddenly James is turning, grabbing him high on the arm and pulling the shorter boy forward until he's stumbling into the shower too, his clothes drenching against his body as James slams him up against the wall.

"There's nothing to fix," he whispers bitterly, his mouth dropping against his ear, "if there was never anything to begin with."

And even though Logan can feel his head swimming and desperately trying to adjust to the ruthless sudden movement, he picks up on the malice in James' voice, "There was." he breathes out, his hands coming up to steady himself on the taller boy's shoulders, "There is."

"You lied," James counters, bringing his face right in front of his, "You fucked around with me to get what you want." Steam floats between them for a moment, only to settle a moment later and reveal the look of pure hurt and resentment on James' face, "You lied. There's nothing."

Logan's chest tightens, challenging the pain in his head as he attempts to ignore the heavy smell of alcohol. "But I did it so we could be together," he tries desperately, just wishing he could wire it into James' brain so he wouldn't have to explain anymore.

"If you wanted us to be together then make us be together!" James shouts suddenly, causing the other boy to squeeze his eyes shut, "Don't make me look like a dumbass following you around all jealous!"

"I know, I'm sorry." Logan isn't sure if he can take this much pressure for much longer, "I'm really sorry." The outline of his eyesight begins to morph into a hazy black smudge and his ears feel clogged and muffled.

"I don't care!" The shouting isn't stopping. The sentence seems to run together into a garbled run-on, "I fell all overmyselfandtherewasno fucking reason forit! Andyoujustwatched!"

Suddenly Logan slips off, his vision darkening for a second until he's being shaken and the teal tile around him comes back. Then there's more yelling. He can only make out a few key words but they're garbled, fuming words that he'd rather not be able to understand. Then there's the rumbling sound of an impact by his face. A fist against wet tile.

And then there're hands…running slick and hard under the shirt that was once stuck against his skin. Logan's heart pounds against the invading fingers that somehow tuck under the hem of fabric and then his bare chest is being hit with scalding water.

"J-ames…" he struggles to form the word as he tries to fight the hands that are right back against his skin, "Sto-…" Darkness waves over him again. He can't stop the way noises are coming out of his mouth all needy because he really doesn't want this. Not now. He wants space. He wants time to gather himself and not feel like he's going to pass the fuck out again.

But the space and the time and everything he wants never comes. Instead, in their place are lips kneading into his, hot water running down their faces in the process. Logan's mouth opens and closes like a fish out of water, trying to sneak in that one breath that could make all the difference. But that doesn't come either.

And then the room twists and spins around like a whirling carnival ride and his chest is being pressed up against the wall, a body pushing into his back for a moment before he feels hands slide down his sides and the feeling of his gym shorts pooling around his ankles.

"James," he croaks, head and heart pounding in staggered, uneven rhythms, "…d-don't…" He can't feel his arms.

And then everything goes black, his vision gone and making him unnervingly aware of how his body has started to jerk up and down in time with the ragged breathing in his ear. It's all just way too much to even begin to handle.

"Sto-…" Logan tries desperately, his eyes squeezing shut from so many sensations happening at once and he can't even tell if his feet are touching the floor, "Pl-…please. Please."

He can hear James yell things into his ear, angry, hurtful things that tear into his heart with every thrust and every scraping drag of nails into his hips. The water hisses as it hits their skin and Logan's arms reach out in a desperate climb against the wall to escape. But the pads of his fingers run off the slippery wall and up and over every grainy line of cement between the tiles, and Logan knows that he's nearly at that moment where everything fogs over and he's gone again.

There's more yelling, but this time he can make out a difference in tone. It's frantic and worried and accented with a loud thumping noise against a surface, and Logan can just barely realize it's Kendall's voice shouting through the door before it's being torn open and the steam in the room is slowly dissolving. Logan chances a look, his face no doubt drenched in distress because when he meets eyes with the blonde's widened green ones, the room reaches its peak loudness.

Because now everyone is yelling. James shouts fuming and slurred threats to Kendall, the latter busy shouting at him to stop and realize what he's doing and let go. And Logan lets out a whimper, a hand making its way out of the shower in a pathetic attempt to remove himself from this whole upsetting situation.

But before he can steady himself on anything, a pair of dry hands are grabbing at his shoulders and wrenching him out of the shower, causing even more outrage from the tall brunette.

"Come on," Kendall pushes, pulling Logan out and away from all the commotion regardless of the callous things coming out of James' mouth.

They stop for a moment in the hallway and he helps pull the wet shorts up around Logan's waist again, covering the reddened skin of his backside.

Logan blinks, his feet feeling heavy and making a difficult job out of a simple quick walk. But the steady hands on his slumped shoulders don't leave him as they steer him into the kitchen. He can still hear James making a commotion in the bathroom and it makes his heart crumble into a tiny void.

When the cool air of the kitchen hits his wet skin he tenses up, just before he sees something that makes that tiny void a black hole.

Carlos is standing there, drawn into himself as he stares down at him with wide, scared eyes.

"Take him," Kendall orders bluntly before nearly pushing Logan into his arms, "Get him clothes. Take care of him. And _stay here_."

Carlos' already derailed nerves seem to break down as the blonde turns and heads back towards the bathroom, "You're not going back in there," he whimpers, eyebrows drawing together as he pulls a disheveled Logan to his chest, "Kendall!"

"_Stay. Here_." Kendall directs, turning around to give him a stern look before disappearing in the bathroom.

Logan brings a hand up to his face, trying to wipe away some of the droplets of water streaming down his pale cheeks. Then the next few minutes are a muddy mess. It's not frantic and confusing like before. This time it's the slow and almost soothing mixture of wet clothes being taken away and warm towels rubbing gently against him, Carlos' surprisingly calming voice never stopping for one minute.

Then he's on a bed, curled up in a soft blanket in Carlos' lap as the boy slowly rocks back and forth. "You're ok, Logie," he whispers, contrastingly worried eyes not leaving the closed door.

The last thing Logan remembers is the unsettling clash of muffled yelling, glass breaking, something hitting the floor, and the never-ending lullaby of Carlos humming to him.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Logan doesn't know why he wakes up in Carlos' lap.<p>

He doesn't know why he's wearing Carlos' clothes.

And he doesn't know why Carlos is ever so slightly rocking back and forth, tired eyes closed with his head tipped forward and mouth parted open.

He doesn't remember a thing.

So he has to sit up and gently nudge his friend awake, quick to ask for the answers of these and so many more questions that are buzzing around in his head. When Carlos comes to and grasps what's being asked of him, his mouth turns downward and he slowly recounts the previous night in the most sympathetic way he can muster.

He tells Logan about what had happened in the shower. He tells him how Kendall went in to get him and then went back to take the alcohol away from James. How the two struggled against each other and the bottle shattered when it hit the floor. Then he tells him how James punched Kendall in the face before having a melt down and stepping on the broken glass beneath him. He tells him about how after everything, Kendall sat there and pulled the shards of bloody glass out of his foot. Carlos tells him everything, tears pooling in the corners of his eyes as he watches how Logan reacts when the memories all start flooding back again.

Logan collapses against the bed, letting out a loud shaky sigh as his back hits the padded mattress. It's a desperate attempt to bite back the tears threatening to spill over, but it's easier to handle when he feels Carlos curl up into his side, placing his head on his shoulder. They lay there in silence, not saying a single word for as long as Logan wants.

* * *

><p>Eventually Carlos' breath evens out and a light breathy snore takes its place, his exhaustion from the previous day finally taking its toll on his body. The undeniable need to scope out the rest of the apartment leads Logan to slide his shoulder out from under his friend's head, leaving a pillow in its place. He doesn't expect his head to burn when he sits up quicker than he probably should have. But he welcomes it with the strangely optimistic promise that it's healing with every minute.<p>

The kitchen is quiet, as is the rest of the house. Just the lanky figure hunched over the kitchen table seems out of the ordinary. The air is unsettlingly still, like someone has just been told that a person they're close to has died. Logan doesn't like it.

"Kendall," he calls out before padding over to the table to join him, "Hey…"

The blonde shifts in his seat but doesn't bother moving his head to look at him, "Hey." His voice is flat and uninterested. In fact the only thing that seems to be holding the boy's interest is the rectangular icepack melting on the table in front of him.

"Uh…are you alright?" Logan knows the answer. And he knows it's because of his stupid move yesterday. But he asks anyway, because it's really not like him to let something like this go unnoticed.

Kendall picks the icepack up and holds it against his shadowed cheek, "M-fine," he deadpans, yet to make any eye contact with the standing boy.

It doesn't go unnoticed, in fact it goes straight to heart. There's no doubt in Logan's mind that James is mad as hell at him, but he knows he can't take Kendall being mad at him too. "Can I help?" he tries to make himself useful. When he doesn't get a response he pushes harder, "Can I see how bad it is?"

"It isn't bad-"

"Can you just show me?" Logan snaps, simply finishing with beating around the bush with everything in this apartment. Everything is his fault. He'll be damned if he lets people hide things from him anymore.

Meanwhile Kendall stiffens, apparently taken aback with the sudden outburst. But he turns his head into the light and lets him see all the same.

The dark purpling bruise that splotches against the pale skin of his cheekbone reaches up to the corner of his eye and shines against the artificial overhead lights. It _is _bad. And it's Logan's fault and no one else's.

The wannabe doctor immediately jumps into guilty action, "God Kendall, I'm sorry!"

An expectant sigh escapes the wounded blonde as Logan quickly shuffles his way over to the freezer for a better icepack, "Logan…"

"Let me take care of you since it's my fault it happened-"

"Logan seriously."

"-take this other one because it's colder and you've been using that one for too long-"

"Hey-""

"-thirty minutes until you start to feel-"

"LOGAN!"

The short boy stops in his tracks, suddenly becoming very aware of how he's scattered about the room and that faint feeling of the unrealized tears falling down his face.

Kendall slowly approaches him, taking the cold pack out of his hand and steadying his own on top of the other boy's shoulders. "Are you ok?" he asks honestly, watching how everything in the eyes he's looking into seems to break, "Are you alright?"

Logan stares up at him, tension filling his body as he tries his hardest to keep a cap on his flurrying emotions. But everything starts running back to him again. The look on James' face when he opened Carlos' door, how the scalding water burned into his skin as everything was uncertain but he knows he didn't want to be doing it. It all floods back into him and no matter how hard he tries, he can't keep his emotions reeled in anymore.

So he breaks.

He falls back against the refrigerator door and slides down, hands immediately coming up to shield his shameful tears from the world as he crumples up into a ball on the floor. Kendall is at his side in no time, icepack forgotten on the counter as he rubs a hand across his back.

"You were right," the broken boy chokes beneath his touch, "You're always fucking right and I should've just listened to you."

Sobs echo off the high ceiling of the apartment and Kendall just keeps up the steady rhythm circling his friend's back, "Hey, no one knew it would get this bad." It's better than _I told you so,_ but it's still difficult to digest.

Logan's breath hitches in his throat, "I'm really sorry Kendall." He wipes a shaky hand across his eyes before continuing, "You shouldn't have had to come in after me."

That stays in the air for a moment before he can feel the taller boy shrug. "Well I couldn't just stand there and pretend like nothing was happening," he confesses, his tone lending to the notion that he doesn't really want to think about it anymore, "Not with how upset you sounded."

The shorter boy sniffles, mind wandering to a different perspective, to how it must've looked and sounded and felt like from another point of view. From Kendall's point of view.

"I'm just glad Carlos came and got me," said boy mumbles, "You weren't exactly in any shape to fend for yourself."

Those knowing words cut into Logan's chest, the almost finished tears pooling up into the corners of his eyes. Because it's true. Who knows what would've happened if Carlos hadn't found him on the floor? Who knows what would've happened if Kendall didn't swoop in and pull him out of harm's clutches just as he was about to go down for the count?

Logan closes his eyes slowly, his heart aching in so many different ways. But the one he can put his finger on most is the feeling of gratitude. The feeling of how thankful he is for his friends and how they threw everything away for him when he fucked up his own life. Without them he would be nothing worth mentioning.

Kendall visibly relaxes, and Logan takes it as a go ahead for anything. So he slowly repositions himself and nestles the side of his head into Kendall's leg, allowing himself to rest as the other boy stays calm and quiet.

Two times that day, Logan falls asleep in the laps of two separate friends. Two times. How pathetic.

If he was up he would've noticed how Carlos emerges from his room and takes a seat on the floor across from Kendall, leaning his back against the counter so they can quietly talk about how James is still passed out with an incredible hangover in his bedroom. They also talk about how Kendall will be moving some of his stuff into Logan's side, and consequently moving some of the smarter boy's things into his side. So he can be with Carlos. And Kendall can be with James.

And therefore James will not be with Logan and Logan will not be with James.

* * *

><p>Logan's eyes crack open early the next morning and he's not where he's supposed to be. His pillows and bed sheets are there and the small tattered elephant that he may or may not hold onto during rough nights is tucked beneath his arm, but the walls surrounding him are not the ones that he wakes up to every morning.<p>

After not much more investigation, it's clear that he's in Kendall's bed. Alone. With the telltale airy snore sounding from deep inside a massive pile of blankets in the bed next to him.

Logan lifts himself from the warm cocoon and begins his sweep of the apartment, first to the bathroom, then to the coffee pot, and then he drifts over to his bedroom door where he should've found himself waking up. The space feels foreign to him. He isn't sure if it's because Kendall has taken his place, or if it's because he doesn't know if he can find it in himself to look at James the same way.

The door creaks open regardless, his feet refusing to bring him much closer than a couple steps into the still room. Something territorial flares up in Logan when he notices the lump that isn't him in his bed. Because it should be him. It's _his_ bed, for Christ's sake. Why the hell does Kendall think he can just rearrange everything without his consent?

Because he can.

A heavy breath escapes Logan, a hand running down his face in silent frustration as he tries to fight the real reason why he's here. He isn't in here to think bitchy thoughts about Kendall. And he isn't here to just stand in the doorway and mope.

An aged creak sounds from the floor as Logan takes a not so tentative step deeper into the room, soon finding himself just far enough away from James' still form. He expects his heart to leap up his throat, or his knees to get weak or something, but it simply doesn't happen. Yes, his chest tightens a little when his eyes fall on the serene face below him, but it's not in one of those "heart turning into a black hole" sort of things.

Because it's not the same. His face isn't the same. The way he's breathing isn't the same. The slightly creased expression in his forehead isn't the same.

And Logan, he just feels…sad.

That's all.

Just sad.

He turns silently, eyes slowly sliding shut as he makes his way back over to the door. There's no sense in standing over someone feeling sad.

Besides, Logan has spent enough nights with James to know when he's pretending to sleep.

* * *

><p>It's depressing really, how Kendall is going around making every effort to maintain a designated distance between Logan and James. It's depressing and also annoying, Logan decides. He ranks it rather high on the 'annoyingly inflated purposefulness' scale. He might as well be running around in tights and a cape, jumping in front of Logan in a dramatic fashion as soon as James comes near him.<p>

And Carlos, he's more or less become a lap dog. It's cute, yes, but also ranking pretty high on the annoying scale. Even if he means well.

They both mean well.

But all Logan wants to do is forget about what happened and move the fuck on with his life.

* * *

><p>"Chocolate chips or M&amp;M's?"<p>

Logan looks up from his magazine, eyes resting on the Latino in the kitchen, "Both," he answers with a tiny smile, waiting for the response that he's 99% sure he's going to get.

Carlos' eyes widen, a devilish grin spreading across his face as he lets out a satisfied laugh/grunt and repositions his chef hat, "Aw sweet choice, Loges." With that, he's dumping bags of chocolate into a batter of cookie dough, mumbling something about how maybe they should just eat it like this and not wait for it to cook.

Logan shakes his head fondly and goes back to his reading, finding it difficult to focus now that homemade cookies are in the picture.

"Do you think James wants an—oh…"Carlos' voice and movement abruptly stops as he glances around in a way that suggests an anticipation for punishment. Like a dog who knows he shouldn't have just chewed up the morning paper.

Logan lets the magazine fall into his lap, "You know that you can talk about him, right?" he asks pointedly, "You don't have to act like Kendall and pretend that he doesn't exist."

An obviously forced smile appears on the other boy's face, "Ha-yeah totally."

"Ok." Logan doesn't seem convinced, "Because you haven't talked about him to me in about a week now."

"Oh I…just don't have anything to say," that fake smile is still there as he busies his hands with poking more M&M's into the raw cookie dough.

And Logan decides he isn't going to tip-toe around this anymore. "Carlos, I know that Kendall's told you not to mention James around me. But I'm 22. I can handle things on my own."

"I know, I just-…" And then Carlos is making that worried face again, eyes everywhere but Logan's, "I-..Kendall said—"

"Forget whatever Kendall told you," Logan orders, waiting until their eyes connect to smoothly add, "Can you please do that for me?" His voice has lost all irritation.

There's hesitation before Carlos says: "As long as you're actually ok and you don't keep anything from me."

"Deal." There's a confidence in Logan's tone that he hasn't heard in a while.

And Carlos must notice it, because he gives a small and genuine smile before wiping his hands off and heading towards the direction of the bedrooms.

"Where are you going?" Logan asks, craning his neck to follow the path of his friend.

The other boy grins sheepishly, his head ducking down a little bit, "I have like, six stories to finally tell James."

* * *

><p>Logan assumes that Carlos doesn't tell Kendall about their talk. He supposes that would be like telling your mother that you rode your bike through her freshly planted daisies. It's just something you don't willingly do.<p>

"_Tell me something, my friend. You ever dance with the devil in the pale moonlight?"__  
><em>_"What?"__  
><em>_"I always ask that of all my prey. I just... like the sound of it."_

The scene of his favorite superhero plays out dramatically on the screen in front of him, except it loses its luster with every little tapping noise coming from Kendall, who is avidly texting on the other side of the couch. Logan huffs. Kendall is oblivious.

That is, until there's movement behind them and then James is walking into view, nearly throwing himself down between them and earning a groaning noise from the couch's supports.

Then it's quiet again, but they can both feel the tension that's coming off Kendall in waves.

Except Logan isn't really focusing on that. In fact, he can't focus on much. Because James is actually here, right next to him, leg brushing up against his as he shifts. He's actually making contact with him when he hasn't for so long and it's making his heart do this little unexplainable dance in his chest.

Kendall clears his throat a little and repositions himself. But they stay like that, silent except for the excessive button tapping, for what feels like a lifetime. And Logan…maybe…feels like he misses this. Misses being anywhere near James.

Another moment goes past and then James stands up, heading over into the kitchen for most likely a snack to accompany the movie. Logan wonders if maybe he's going to bring something back that they can share, because that's what he always did before any of this nonsense. They were snack buddies, you see. Because Carlos would just end up eating the whole thing and Kendall is only keen for healthy whole food nonsense. So they'd sit there, immersed in the movie as they snack on whatever it is between them.

Logan is jerked away from his reminiscing as a body settles next to him. But the heat isn't replaced the right way and everything is different, and he understands why when he turns his head to see that it is in fact Kendall who has shifted over. Something flares up again in Logan and he gives a small glare.

"Necessary?" he asks pointedly, adding an unhappy frown. Because he knows what's going on here. And he's sick to death of being separated 'for his own good'.

But Kendall doesn't say anything, just types away on his tiny keyboard and doesn't even show any concern when James walks back over, chip bag in hand and face falling when he sees his place taken.

Logan can't help the concern that etches into his face as James stands there for a moment, seeming to analyze the situation and what the best approach would be. It's a rather sad, the crestfallen look that washes over him as he averts his eyes to anything else and just sits down in the open spot at the end of the couch.

For a moment the typing stops, as if Kendall is taking a moment to bask in his work, and Logan wants to do is tackle him to the floor. Anything, really _anything_ to get his point across. But instead he leans back, perhaps a little farther than necessary, but all essential to see past Kendall's head. He's met with James, who stares thoughtfully into the chip bag, a certain contemplation seeming to float over him for a moment.

Logan's not sure what's going on, but he figures he probably shouldn't be staring, so he returns to his previous position on the couch and settles in with an unsatisfied huff.

_Tap tap tap…taptaptaptap_

"_So much for snack buddies," _He broods in his thoughts.

Except no sooner than he thinks it, there's a telltale crinkling sound and suddenly the bag is being thrust through Kendall's line of vision, so close that he has to quickly lean back. Logan doesn't even need to move, because the bag is being held right in front of him, slightly tilted, like all those other times below.

There's no use denying it…Logan glances towards James, who has sat forward in order to stretch his arm across the invading Kendall. And his eyes, they are cluttered with emotions. There's some curiousness, and some caution, and if Logan is seeing correctly, a tiny hint of worry. But through all of it, when the shorter boy glances down to look at the bag, and then up again, when their eyes meet…it's like Kendall isn't even there. It's like that painful space between them closes up and they are one.

A silly notion, really. All of this over a chip bag?

Yes.

Logan reaches in, pulling out a potato chip without losing eye contact. And he doesn't even eat it. He just kind of…holds it.

"I'm not in your way, am I?" Then the moment is broken, Kendall's sarcastic jab puncturing it.

And Logan and James, they both look at him, eyes turning dark and irate, "Yes," they both punctuate perfectly.

And maybe it's the way the light is hitting off the blonde's face, or maybe it's Logan's mind playing tricks on him, but Kendall's façade splinters—his eyebrows coming together in an impossibly indefinite expression…

Then he sighs…and stands…and mutters something beneath his breath before the door slams behind him.

* * *

><p>It seems to be an isolated incident, because the next few days go on as if that wall needs to be between them again. And Logan absolutely can't fucking stand it a second longer.<p>

When Kendall steps into the apartment, his eyes immediately bounce between Logan and James, the smaller of the two watching a popcorn bag inflate in the microwave while the latter leans up against the couch's side nearby.

"Where's Carlos?"

Logan turns from the microwave, arms falling to his sides casually. "He went out with one of the new girls," he responds, "which I feel is a big step for him."

The sarcastic joke doesn't reach Kendall, who is instead standing there, head tilted to the side as he lets out a curt, closed-eyed sigh.

"…is there a problem?" Logan eventually pushes himself to say, the pit in his gut telling him that he already knows the answer to that.

Another sigh sounds from the blonde and then he shakes his head, "Nope…" But everyone can practically see the words trying so desperately to slip past his lips.

Logan tries to suppress the need to get angry. He really does. But this has been going on for fucking forever, and his patience had been reached a few days ago. "We don't need a babysitter, Kendall… Whether it's you or you enlisting Carlos to do it for you. We aren't children."

The air in the room gets deadly still, and Kendall throws his keys down onto the counter, "I'm not babysitting, Logan. I'm just trying to make sure that nothing bad happens."

"No, you're making sure that _nothing happens at all!_" Logan can feel his blood pumping, anger rising into his face as he steps closer.

And then Kendall says it. "Well if it wasn't for you two _fucking around_ in the first place, I wouldn't have to feel like it needs to be done!"

Logan's eyes grow dark, eyebrows furrowing with resentment just as quickly. How dare he fucking say something like that? Even if it's partially true. "Why don't you just mind your own business? You're not doing any favors by running around like a fucking super hero all day!"

Kendall rolls his eyes at the exaggeration, "You're blowing it way out of proportion."

"Am I? You won't even let me sit on the goddamn couch next to him! It's like you're afraid that we're going to touch and suddenly the whole fucking world is going to end!"

"That's not it! I just don't want anything bad to happen!"

Logan feels his frustration boil to the max, his voice reaching a new high. "Nothing bad is going to happen! Why are you worrying?"

And then Kendall snaps, anger flashing dangerously in his eyes as he shouts, "HE RAPED YOU!"

It hits Logan hard, like a truck is running over his body, his stomach twisting in terrible knots and his voice comes out livid and hurt, tears beginning to form. "YOU THINK I DON'T _FUCKING_ KNOW THAT?"

The room grows stagnant. And it's all Logan can do to not let the tears brimming in his eyes fall, his hands clenched painfully at his sides.

Somewhere behind them, James silently shifts, his head dropping downward.

Kendall can't seem to find a comfortable place to rest his eyes.

When the microwave goes off, signaling the popcorn's finish, Logan rubs at his eyes and turns in the opposite direction, his heart beating much too fast as everything seems to come rushing at him all at once.

Neither of the boys go after him when he silently walks toward his bedroom.

* * *

><p>It takes a few hours, but eventually the door creaks open and Kendall is there, standing behind him apologizing. Although his words come out slightly bitter, Logan can accept it and hear the real truth in his friend's regret.<p>

And maybe…he admits that he sort of gets where he's coming from…and that maybe he would have done something, to a much lesser caliber of course, if his friend was in a similar situation.

It takes some deep conversation and soul searching, but they eventually allow this particular section of their lives to be lost at sea, realizing that nothing should come between the fierce friendship they've harbored since middle school.

And Logan, he feels kinda happy at the end of it all. He feels like he doesn't have to have that pit in his stomach when he's by the blonde any more.

And when his head hits his pillow, Carlos eventually strolling in at a questionable hour, he decides that his heart is almost half-mended.

* * *

><p>It's a couple of nights later that he's finally alone with James, and even though the whole Kendall situation is settled, there's still a weird tension between him and the brunette.<p>

Logan is trying to figure out what the hell they're supposed to do for dinner, his face buried deep within the refrigerator when he feels a warm hand gently settle on top of his. The feeling that floods his veins is hard to peg, and he can't bring himself to turn around when James starts speaking softly behind him.

"I miss you."

He closes his eyes, determined to ignore that dancing feeling in his chest as the low voice continues.

"And…I'm sorry."

The cold air blows against him from the refrigerator, cooling his otherwise heated skin…

"And… I lo-…"

"James," he turns, meeting his gaze, "I never meant for any of the shit I did to hurt you. I just…wanted you to want me."

A little taken off guard, James composes himself, and fingers the edge of his own shirt as he says, "I already wanted you."

"Then we should have just grown up and done it ourselves."

"Tell me about it," the taller of the two smiles bitter-sweetly, the smile fading just as soon as it appears.

Logan clears his throat, looking at the floor before meeting his eyes again, his voice shaking slightly as he nearly whispers, "I'm worried. I want to trust you, but I'm worried."

The confession doesn't seem to settle too well, James' eyes suddenly downcast. "You can trust me."

"You hurt me."

"But you can trust me," he emphasizes with a step closer, "what happened wasn't me. I was fucked up and ready to do a bunch of shit I wouldn't actually do."

Logan sighs out his nose, his chest becoming tight with anxiety.

"Logan…" he presses forward gently, "…babe…" he slowly reaches a hand out to brush against the smaller boy's cheek, biting back the frown when Logan flinches slightly. "You don't have to be afraid. Or worried. I'm not letting a single thing mess with you…not even me."

Logan isn't sure how his mind is rationalizing everything, but his heart is screaming at him, telling him to just fucking accept it already and let this be good and whole again. "I need you," he mutters, "But we need to watch ourselves…take it slow…" He isn't even entirely sure about that last part, and judging by the small smile on James' face, the feeling must be mutual.

"And no more lying," James says pointedly, leaving the other boy to look sheepishly at the ground and utter his own apologies.

After a few seconds of comfortable silence, Logan steps a little closer, wanting to say something about how he's just glad they're actually near each other again, or how they're talking, or really anything, but nothing comes out. Because in that moment he's happy….maybe not 100%, but then again, who's ever 100% happy?

James smiles, pulling him into a hug that bumps that percentage up quite a bit, the familiar feeling of being protected by those muscular arms enough to have Logan grinning as he closes his eyes. He lets it all soak in, deciding that it doesn't matter how painstakingly slow they take it, as long as he's able to find his way back into those arms again.

"I love the hell outta you, ya know that?" James mumbles against his hair.

And yes, Logan is definitely at 100% now. There's no question.

And he realizes that life is shit sometimes, whether it's your own fault or not. Things happen that hurt and tear you up. But after it all, when everything starts to fall back into place again, there's always going to be that feeling of appreciation…that realization that things have come so far…gotten so much better, no matter how deeply wounded you managed to drag yourself out.

And sometimes, it just pays to cut past all the bullshit. It pays to look at your issue straight in the face and know that when it comes down to it, you are in control of your own happiness.

And Logan, he's pretty fucking sure he's way past 100% happy. Because it's him and James. Together. And happy, of course.

And that's more than he ever could really want.

THE END


End file.
